Bio Fury
by Mavrixtrinkia
Summary: With a little bit of Aereon's influence, Jack/Kyra never dies at the end of Chronicles. Instead, she finds out what she really is. Follow her as she finds her way back to Roddick's side. Kyra centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Take It From The Top**

"Where are you going?" A young Jack asked the ex-convict known as Richard B. Riddick. Her nerves were still humming off the first kill she had made. She had saved Riddick! Why was he leaving her behind?

Running a hand over his head, Riddick stepped away from the Imam and knelt next to her so she could see his face. "I want you to stay here on New Mecca with Imam." He tilted his head to the side to watch her. "Not gonna be a problem is it?"

Green eyes were blazing with fury. She felt every bit of twelve, but it was also disconcerting that it was so easy to just_ be_. "Damn straight it is! Why can't you just take me with you!"

The ex-convict glance over his shoulder at Abu, "Is this his idea?" She was graced with silence. Looking over at the Imam greeting his family, she almost felt bad. Then the shaved girl narrowed her eyes. "Where ever you, I'll find you. Like I always do!"

Riddick growled, standing to his full height. "You're gonna stay here, don't follow me. You'll just end up as bait."

Jack whirled around, "I'll find you! I swear I will!" He was still walking away, not looking back. With her body shaking in frustration, she exploded. "Fuck _you_, Riddick!"

He never did end up turning back.

Jack knew, just knew that if she joined the mercenaries she would get a chance to find him again. It became her passion, her desire- not to left behind because she couldn't keep up. So in spite, she joined the first merc crew that came through the system.

It wasn't hard really- just look for the fake badges.

"Sure! We'll take you on." Jack thought the way he said it was a little strange, but Johns didn't seem so bad. "Just come back in a few hours, we'll talk more then." Nodding excitedly, Jack ran back to Abu's place. Jonas, the merc who decided to take the girl on, turned to his 'associates.' "Alright guys, little girl wants to learn the trade. No, Shane. I don't support kiddie fuckers. If that's what you think is going to go on here- jump ship." He didn't get any lip from that. One of the younger men on the crew looked excited.

"So- is this your first female apprentice?" Jonas stared blankly at the teen; who's smile faltered. "Right... I'm just going to go get some supplies."

Jonas was a tall, skinny man with black crew cut hair. Most of the bounty hunters from Kublai Khan Clan had the same body build. Well, save for Shane. He was the odd one of the small group he had. Short, stocky and one hell of a temper. His eyes were ice blue, balding brown hair and a beer gut that took over most of his body. The youngest of the trio was Jeffrey- fresh from cryo. Short blonde hair, lanky but pretty smart with the computers.

It would be three or four hours until the girl came back. Parents or not, the crew age was still eleven. She seemed old enough, but he would scan her later for her identification. There was still a few jumps between Helion and Lupus Five. New Mecca was a fuel and supply stop. The planet was too weird for him- all of the religious groups going about their business like it was a common thing. Lupus had one or two religious groups- mainly Catholicism and Christianity. Jonas had no problem with that- not that he was of spiritual caliber.

"H-Hey, Jonas? You might want to come look at this." Turning away from the crates he was taking inventory on, Jonas walked over to Jeffrey and leaned over his shoulder. The boy was going through feeds from the Clan Ship so fast Jonas thought he was going to get sick.

"Okay kid, slow it down and reply." They both looked at each other for a second then went back to the screen. "How long ago was this?"

"Um... About five or six months ago, Boss." The crew leader smacked the blond on the shoulder.

"Don't call me that, Jeffrey. Alright. So we have that girl coming back soon, I'll scan the ID and we can figure out what to do from there. There's no bounty on her, we'll see what happens. Now, the real payday is this guy right here." Jonas pointed his index finger to the bald man on the screen. "If we play our cards right, we can get the girl to do her thing." Jeffrey craned his neck to look at Jonas- who was watching Shane talk to a pretty lady who walked by. They both groaned when he smacked her butt and got reprimanded for it.

"Seriously, Shane? Gonna start trouble every where we drop?" Shane's surprisingly white teeth gleamed as he made his way up the ramp.

"Maybe. What's it to ya? Oh- what's this? Riddick, huh? That who we're gonna go for this time?"

Jonas plopped himself down on one of the chairs bolted to the wall. After resting his elbows on his knees, he folded his hands under his chin. "Alright. Here's how this is gonna play out. When that girl comes back, don't say anything about what we just saw there. Gonna humor her, see what she knows. First things first, I want to know just _who_ this slip of a girl is. When we take off, we'll scan'er. Don't want her to flee. If it goes down badly, just knock her out and we'll drop her off somewhere. Got it?" Brown eyes drifted to look at baby blues of his most questionable comrade. "Shane?"

The burly man pulled his lips back as he gave a sinister smile. "Gotcha, Boss."

Jonas put a hand over his face, "Don't get me confused with that guy, Shane. You too, Jeff."

Jack ran into Abu's house, not caring about the front door slamming against the wall before it shut. There was some stomping and Lajun came running in. After seeing who was there, she dropped her shoulders and sighed. "Jack, _please_, stop with the door."

Her once blonde hair was growing back nicely. Abu made a comment about that, saying her hair was brown under the blond. She remembers laughing it off and vacated the room.  
>"Yeah- well. I got a job! Where's Abu? I gotta tell him." Jack's a little bit longer legs walked her to the kitchen and sat down unladylike at the table. Lajun only rolled her eyes- already use to her personality.<p>

"He should be here any mom-" There was a wail coming from the floor above. "-ment. Alright, just- I'll be right back. Please listen to whatever he has to say, Jack. I _implore_ you." The brunette snidely sat up in her chair, turning her nose up in a petulant manner. "Oh Jack, please. We cannot deal with any more problems with the counsel." After Lajun left the kitchen, the green eyed girl walked her fingers across the table.  
>Whispering to herself, "He'll let me go, I know it. Maybe I can- Maybe I can tell him the truth?" Once she heard the front door open and close, she changed her mind. "Nope. Not gonna do it."<p>

"Not going to do what, Jack?" The Imam walked around the table and pulled out a chair. Once sat, he steepled his fingers and raised a brow. The child had a strange look on her face as if fighting an inner battle. Abu had to admit that, perhaps, it was the most entertaining one yet. He couldn't help but chuckle, then coughed when it dropped quickly. "I see the mirror behind the door is shattered. _Again_. Do you mind filling me in on what has you so angry?"

Bright white teeth blinded him like a ray of sunshine. "Nope! Not angry at all- In fact," She added conspiratorially, "I got myself a job!" Whatever he thought she was going to say and the responses for such things, dropped away and his smile fell. Jack slowly dropped her arms, looking at him suspiciously. Turning her body to the side so she didn't feel so open, "What's your problem? I figured you'd be happy I'll be out of your lack of hair for a while." Abu slammed a closed fist on the table. Piercing green eyes looked at him with anger and something else. He couldn't read whatever emotion was there.

"Before you go on deciding what I can and cannot do- remember this. Riddick may have left me with you, but you do not _own_ me. There is a chance for me to find him now- why are you trying to hard to take that away!"

The Imam slammed both of his palms on the table, stood up and glared at the child- who was looking less and less like a child each day. "You are to stay here, in New Mecca. I will not have you gallivanting across the universe- What will happen if they find about Kublai Khan? It will not end well for you."

Snarling, Jack mimicked Abu's posture. "I'll tell you what I told him that day, Fuck you! They won't find out- I'm sure of it. It's been what? Four, maybe five, months? There was nothing left- how can they-"  
>"Cameras, Jack. It doesn't matter how long or how short it has been. Once there is a security breach like that, any and all evidence is sent to their mercs on route. I refuse! You will not leave here, even if I have to lock you in your room." He figured he had it beat, slowly taking his hands from the table. When she hadn't moved, he started to walk away.<p>

Lips moved slowly, "I don't care what you say or what you do- I'm going. I'm not a child." Jumping from the chair, Jack ran up the stairs and threw herself into her room. With a closed door behind her, Jack swiftly walked to the only dresser she had. Pulling out a duffel bag she had, Jack opened the drawers for things she would need. Sitting on her knees, the brunette grabbed clothing, a couple shivs that she made herself and her old UD chip. It had six hundred UDs left. After stowing away on the Hunter Gratzner, she was going to use it to pay for information. That plan was nixed, with her new goal in place.

After putting a finger on her chin and looking around the room, the brunette felt like she missed something. Nimble fingers pulled the at the elastic band around her wrist as her feet padded the soft floor. Her toes dug into it, memorizing the feeling for the future- in case it turned to shit. Green eyes spotted something glinting in the evening light. Her body followed the trail the eyes had set for it. Fingers clasped around the cord, the arm pulled it up so the shining object was level with her eyes. Jack slammed the door to closet after tossing the raptor claw into it.

Riddick had made her something to remember him by, one for the Imam too. To remember what they went through- and probably something deeper she never wondered about. Snarling at the door, she yelled. "And what's to remind you of what _we_ all went through?" Her foot kicked the door petulantly as she scooped up her bag. The window was conveniently open, so she slinked out to the balcony. Once some flashy moves were used to make it to ground level, Jack looked behind her to the al-Walid residence. With shoulders pulled back, boots stomped down the dusty road- made with the red sands of Helion Prime.

Jack made sure to keep an eye out for anyone she knew that knew Imam. Walking past a woman in white robes that dissolved when someone had walked by caused Jack to stumble over her feet. One of the men with her snickered at her ignorance. "Haven't seen an Elemental before, have you kid?" He was still amused even after they parted ways. "Lady Aereon, are you sure the child is still here? She has been known to run."

The woman in white paused and smiled over her shoulder. "If she is gone, we know where her home is. She will agree, even if I have to push her into it. With the information I have collected, it will be all the proof we need. _They_ are not easily cowed- I will attempt to use this information to reel her in." When the movement continued, the guards followed closely behind. "I would rather not see something of that caliber to die so selfishly."

The only person the brunette had run into was the only friend she had made. The young woman was about sixteen or seventeen year old- training to be with the Helion Guard. With her past, Jack was surprised she wasn't arrested yet. However, the saying- do not to count your chickens before they hatch- came in to play more often than not. Especially after that planet of hell. She released an invisible shiver as the red haired woman spoke.

"So, I have good news at least."

"Oh? New boyfriend?"

A red brow lifted incredulously at the teenager sitting next to her. "_No_, Jack, I do not have a new- wait a minute! How did you know we- Erg!" She waved her hands around to negate that conversation. "No. _No._ I will not be sucked in."

"Aw come on, Dita. It usually works. I learned from the best."  
>"Yeah. You should go to school for that- be apart of the Guard or be an investigator. Big points for question deflection. Oh hey... That rhymed!" Green eyes drooped at the woman's idiocy. Shaking her head, Jack ended up getting Dita back on subject. "Right. Right. Okay. Anyway- I got into Guard! It's so exciting. I'm one of the youngest this term- I'll probably be given some silly chore like directing ships through our ports."<p>

"You know, that could be exciting. You see everything that comes through first, and can be the one to stop criminals from coming by." Jack paused inwardly, thinking about what she just said.

"Anyway- you going to tell me why you have your bag packed? Looks like you're heading out- you've only been here for a few months. I'm going to miss you..." Dita put her hands under her chin and frowned.

Jumping off of the bench, Jack turned around to look at her. "You look like an ugly dog, stop while you're ahead. I'm going off world to be a bounty hunter." She swung her arm to the front of her, "I'll be a real good doer, I'm sure of it." _Thank you, sarcasm._ Jack thought to herself. Dita didn't look too sure, but could hardly be that kind of friend. It would only end up pushing the teen away. Instead, she smiled and hugged Jack.  
>"Don't be a stranger, Jack. Especially to your father."<p>

Once the good byes were settled, they parted ways. Jack cringed when Dita said 'father'. _I mean, I understood what she meant but- I can't see my father being anything but _my_ father. _Dita helped the time pass faster, she couldn't wait to be off world again. Too many people and everyone knew just about everyone else. New Mecca was the major city on Helion Prime. People of all sorts of spiritual paths have crossed. They were tightly knit with the Guard but were always worried about conspirators. When the yellow haze of street lights ended and the blues, whites and other colors made a spectrum of shapes all around her, Jack found herself at the port already. The night was cool, but not freezing. After the hot day, the nights had always made her feel she was at a resort. Not that she had ever been, legally, of course.

Her eyes glanced at the ship names, looking for 'River Styx'; if she had knowledge of Earth history, she would have understood the reference. Instead, she found the name cool and went with it. Didn't know squat about the crew or their clan. It was the first promising chance she had to get off the rock- she couldn't pass as a boy ever again though. Her steps slowed as she stewed about that. _I hope it doesn't happen again soon. Last time, I was sure Abu was going to flip out._ Brown hair shook about as Jack pushed her thoughts way back. "Just do it, Jack." Looking at the ramp, Jack saw some of the pretty colors from before. Their theme must be blue, green and white. Their nodes were shining a very bright neon green. _Better than those heavy ass cells from the skiff_. A cough came out of her as she knocked on the wall of the ship. Three men looked at her, and the one from before smiled non-threateningly.

"Good evening...?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name's Jack." Jeffrey's jaw became slack, he was hoping it was short for Jacqueline or something.

"Yes. Good evening, Jack. I'm Jonas, the blonde guy here is Jeffrey or Jeff and curly over here, his name is Shane. You're in luck, we just lost a guy. Make sure we'll teach you the trade and give you a good cut. We got a couple of runs from here to Lupas Five- should get you into the groove of things. Shane may not look like it, but he can teach you how to defend yourself- how to fight. Teach you how to use different firearms, including rifles." Jonas cursed inwardly, hoping his slip up wouldn't alert her to what they already knew. He pushed on when there was no change of expression. "We'll be taking off soon- we were going to give you five minutes. Feel blessed." Jack's face turned into a grimace. "Or not..." He pushed the button for the ramp to fold up and pointed to a chair. "Sit here and strap up. It's gonna be fast and I don't want to pick up a body because someone couldn't listen to simple directions."

Jack nodded and pulled the harness over her head. "I take it that's where the last crew mate went."

Shane barked out a laugh, slapping his hand against his thigh. "Damn, Jonas, where do you find these people? I think I like her already!" Flicking some switches, Shane read through what the display showed him. Swiping through a menu or three, he continued reading the reader. "A'ght Boss, we good. Let's get the fuck off this rock."

Jack's green eyes took in the crew, watching them do their jobs. Jonas was the pilot, while the little guy- Jeff- was sitting co-pilot; fiddling with the com. Turning in her seat, Jack peered out of the smaller window on the side of the haul. Helion was getting smaller and smaller so very quickly. It had always interested her watching a planet disappear quickly- all the lights and civilization- gone. With a small grin, Jack turned back in her seat.

"Ion drives online? Alright, you know where we're going. Shane, take over. You know what to do." Jonas stepped around the chair, headed towards one of the storage bins. After he found what he was looking for, he waltzed over to Jack. He knelt in front of her, arm sat idly on his knee. "Alright Jack, I know this could be rude but I need to do a scan for identification purposes."

Lifting a brow, Jack put her hand on the area for a palm. It scanned and bleeped after the search was complete. Jonas stood up only to sit on the seat next to her.  
>"Name is Jack B. Badd, citizen of Taurus Three, age is..." He paused from reading off the profile. Looking from Jack to the com then back to Jack, he lifted it up so she could see. "Fifteen? You don't look older than eleven or twelve."<p>

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a late bloomer. No one ever asked so I just went with it." He looked at her like she grew another head. "What? I don't want people looking at me like that. I get hassled more, so I just don't..."

"It's okay, kid. No need to tear up about it." After the look she gave him, he laughed. "You're alright, Jack. Let me look through the rest of your profile and then we'll have Shane teach you the basics."

Jonas walked the small path up to the cockpit. Scrolling through more useless information, he found the good bits. _Presumed to have stowed away on a transport vessel after disappearing for three years. Anonymous information explains that the child is genetically altered or mutated. Taurus Three does not allow non-baseline humans on the planet. Eradication of the parents has been dealt with. Taurus Three will not be allow the child to return. _

"Never read that before on a profile. Hey, Shane, check this out and tell me what you think." Jonas passed the com over the almost bald man's shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder, the girl waiting patiently with her hands between her thighs.

"Who cares what it says. She's not a...a criminal or anything. Just a kid who ran away from home."

Jeffrey shoved Shane's shoulder and the older man only put his hands up and laughed. "Yeah yeah, I noticed."

Jack watched as Shane came back- meaning she passed. "You can take off that harness now, kid." She did so, following him to the back of the ship. "Show me what you got, and we'll go from that." Jack squeezed her fists tightly as she ran straight at him. As he went to block, she feinted to the right and kicked his side. Quickly, she spun back around to keep her guard up. Shane gripped his side where her pretty strong kick got him. "Huh. Didn't see that coming. Again, let's go." She knew if she went straight on, he'd be anticipating it. She could and feint, but he would expect that too. Her feet rushed off before any good strategy could be conjured. Aiming a kick for his left side, only to feint to aim for the right. He went to grab at her ankle but it was dropped from his point of view. Blue eyes widened seeing the punch aimed for his temple. It was too late for him to dodge and his arms were too slow to block.

Jack ended the attack by jumping into a handstand as her foot followed the motion- connected with his bottom jaw. Shane landed in a heap, vision white for a few moments. Once her feet were back on the ground, Jack smirked. With a hand on her hip, she actually felt smug about beating a guy who was twice her size.

"Shane! What the hell happened to your face?" Jeff bent over the knocked out man who mumbled incoherently. "You want to... Walk your chickens?" He looked at Jack with a beaming smile gracing his face. "Good job, don't think I ever seen someone fight like that."

Jack rolled her eyes, all the while to get a good jab at the fallen man. "Betcha didn't see that one coming- either of them."

"Shud ba pauk up!" The teens both shared a snort and walked back to the cockpit.

"Jonas, I think she passed the Shane test."

"Oh, so that- whatever the hell that even was- a test? I'm so sorry that your main man turned out to be bested by a fifteen year old girl."

A hand went to Jonas' head as he stifled a laugh. _Figures. She's a run away and puts up one hell of a combo. Just my luck, too._ "Right right. We have you in the system already. You will know this ship like the back of your hand before we leave Lupus Five. Got some business to take care of once we leave. So it's a contingency plan. Somethin' bad happens, you get off that rock. Hit the beacon and the current coordinates of the Clan ship will be redirected into this com here, it will do all the work for you. All you gotta do is fly the ship there. They'll scan your ID and get you locked in for a new squad. Sounds easy right? Good. Fourty-five minutes until we reach our next drop."

When the Boss walked away to where Shane was, Jack turned and looked at Jeffrey expectantly. "I'll start you from the bottom and make our way to the top. First, the basics. Everyone has to know this- would be stupid not to. And pay attention, I see your eyes wandering. Okay, so we start with..."

"Right so, Boss-"

"For the love of all that is holy, stop fucking calling me that. Boss and I are two completely different people."

"Ah but _Boss_, it's too funny. After that skirmish you guys had a few months ago; I'd think you'd be over it."

"I could care less about the whole thing. His son wanted to be fucked up on drugs- you know what, I'm just gonna stop before I even start. If he wants to be ignorant- it will fall back on the name." Jonas sat back and watched the girl being trained by his first rookie. Kid got spunk, that's for damn sure. Would be a good merc some day. "Since she kicked your ass, we're gonna have to train her how to pilot. If it goes to shit at that meeting, then she can always face her dues."

The blue eyed man eyed the girl, brainstorming how it could go well. "They want slaves don't they?"

Jonas gave him a look, "Jesus, Shane. She's just a kid. It's not gonna fuckin' work. They got beef with us only because the clan. Antonia poached Galls without their permission-again. Since she's gone, we're next in the chain of command. Junner was always the stick up her ass- with that flashy bullshit of his. They want something we don't have, so they may just start picking up people off the streets. It's all political shit that fell on our heads. I just can't help but want to blow their heads off every single time I see them spew-"

Shane put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay man, I get it. Still, you can't blame me for tryin'." Turning from his boss, Shane eyed the little girl. He had seen her somewhere, and not just the profile or the distress from the Clan ship. Maybe it was Taurus Three, they had stopped there before. "Hey, Lady Pilot there, how long we got?"

Her fingers thrummed across the com, head tilted toward the display in the center of the console. Pointing to it, she whispered something to Jeff- who nodded in response. "We're just about in orbit."

"Well, it's your first lesson, kiddo."

Jack paled and looked at the steering column then to Jeffrey. He smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I've done this before. I'll walk you through it. You ready?"

"You guys are fucking crazy."

Jeffrey hit land first, knees then palms. He was kissing the ground, "Praise my non-existant God!" Pointing a finger at Jonas, the blond haired teen seethed. "You, sir, Boss-man, are _the_ worse. At least I had experience- Her? No offense, Jack,"

She waved a hand idly, "Sure sure. Told you guys you're crazy- they never listen, Jeff!" Jack leaned into the boy with a beaming smile on her face.

"She can't pilot for shit. I'm surprised the haul doesn't have punctures or dents! Where the fuck do you find these people?"

The brunette leaned away from the older person, "Geez Jeff- what happened to the quiet homo kid?"

Jeffrey started, rounding on her. "I told you- wait what? I'm not gay!"

"Oh so you're shy then? That's a charming trait. I bet all the ladies love you."

"Alright, knock it off- both of you. Jack, you're going to fly around with Shane while Jeffrey and I run some errands."

With drooped shoulders, green eyes followed the back of Jonas- feeling severely reprimanded for something, but didn't know why exactly. Shane dropped his large hand on Jack's small shoulder. With wide eyes, Jack felt a shiver shoot down her spine. "Let's go, kiddo. Sooner we get this done, the sooner you're initiated."

"I thought I already was?"  
>"Nah, that was too easy. Lupus has a very challenging shipping lane. You'll be flying us there while we get ready for business. Take a seat, little lady."<p>

"You okay, Shane? You look about as ugly when I kicked you before."

"We're... Gonna go again. That wasn't as rough as before. This time, easy on the clutch- we don't want to blow it up. I'm not even going to try to explain it to you. Alright, easy... Easy... Perfect."

Flicking the switch for the thrusters to ignite, Jack eased the steering up all while pushing in. "Now if only I could land that smoothly..."

"We ain't done yet, gonna take that eh 'obstacle' course again. Don't give me that look, you're gonna do it until you have it memorized. Just... avoid the hover cars. I think you gave that man a heart attack."

"He had it coming, he pulled out in front of me? Who does that even?"

"Still-"

"No, not still. He wasn't even in his zone anymore. Skiffs and ships have more, you know... Metal." Jack deadpanned, watching where she was going. "I think we're good so far. No hover cars this time!"

Shane twitched, but the girl was a quick teach. With no scares, he had her turn them around. When it came to the landing, he was surprised when the only break check they had was when she reversed too quickly. "Yeah... You're good kid. Still have a month or two before we reach Lupus Three. Then it's another month before we get their. I'm thinking some schooling-"

"You're kidding right? I think I did about fourteen years worth of school."

"No I mean... Man kid, your just an ankle biter aren't you?"

"If I was an ankle biter, don't think I'd be here. Now, you, on the other hand. You about bit my ankle when I-" Jack turned off the system as she was talking, even releasing the ramp. The duo did not notice their partners walking up behind them. "-took out your face. I'm pretty sure all the little pet names you come up with, I'll just dish them right back and make you look _terrible_. So, _maybe_, it's in your best interest to just stop while you're ahead."

Jonas whistled, in which startled the teacher and student before him. "We're ready to go if you are?"

"We should probably wait an hour so the ship cools down. The past five hours have been grueling for little Styx."

"Actually, Jackie, I think the ship will be fine. Just hope out of the chair, and Jeff will show you some other bits."

"Oh. Okay. If you say so. Hey, Jeff- I gotta new nickname for you..."

Shane waited until Jeff started talking about the shift change. Turning to the boss, "Right- she's a quick learner. After five hours, I think she'll be able to-"

"It's all a contingency plane, Shane. I'm only doing it in case the meeting with the Golls' get's fucked."

"Yeah, you said that already. I'm just saying that she'll be ready to take us to Lupus Five."

"...So you're saying every week, someone wakes up and it rotates?" Jack was making sure she had it down pat, didn't want to mess up anything. _It's my chance- I will keep up!_

"Yeah... We all head out at the same time. The ship's on autopilot- we're using the main shipping lane."

Jack muttered to herself, "Cause ghost lanes will just ghost ya."

"Nah, that's not why we're- oh. Oh. I'm so sorry. You were on the Hunter Gratzner, weren't you?"

Shane and Jonas' heads whipped back. "Ah shit, the kid's gone and opened his mouth."

Jonas quickly placated him, "No, it's fine. Its on the the UF."

"How'd you know about that?" Jack was wary, hoping no one asked about Riddick.  
>"It's on the universal feed. A couple of our guys were using it to go home- well they never made it. So, what happened? How many people survived?"<p>

Jack's eyes darted around, "I really don't wanna talk about that...nightmare." Jeff waved his hands around, then shook his head. He directed her to show how to operated the system.

"Just put your arm under here; then when you're ready just turn this knob clockwise. If there is a system failure, the cryo will be shut off and you will wake up immediately thereafter. Otherwise, we will wake you up in time for the shift change. Sweet dreams."

Green eyes watched as the older teen walked back up to the front- doing whatever it was that he did. Her gaze drifted to the thing her arm was under. Sighing to herself, Jack turned the dial and watched as her blood was mixed with the blue liquid. _Why is it always blue? _She thought idly, as the effects kicked in.

As her vision went dark, then happened across what her crew was looking at. It was the video of her blowing Antonia's head off. With her heart beating rapidly against her chest, Jack realized Abu was right. Before she felt herself slip, the brunette promised to tie up loose ends.

Xxxix

"_They say most of the brain shuts down in cryo sleep- exempt for the animal side." Jack heard Riddick telling her once, explaining to her why he's always alert.  
>"So- why do you ever use it? To blend in or..."<em>

_He chuckled at her, "You got that right. Don't want them knowing I could ghost them in their sleep."_

_The green eyed girl beamed at him, "They'll never see you comin'!"_

_As the memory slipped by, Jack was feeling lightheaded. Why was she dreaming of memories? It flashed, then, to a completely different scene that she had seen before. All through her life, like a memory long forgotten._

_The sky was in a haze due to the fires ravaging the trees and other plant life. Shouts and screams, holes in the ground. Whenever the girl looked up, there was a darkness in the blood red sky.  
>"You need to take her, get her far away from here. She's all I've left-" A woman with light brown hair with beads all throughout was speaking quickly to the man in front of her. The little head moved to see him. <em>

Of course I recognize him, he's my dad... The only one who's familiar..._ Jack thought to herself as the dream went on. Her body was over the shoulder of the man, little blue eyes looking at the woman's back. There were vein-like shapes curling around her arms, legs and everywhere she could see. It was a triage of colors... Like something from within... _

Jack gasped as she woke up, noticing she was the only one. Her eyes still burned when the woman exploded into a thing of light. Shaking her head from the dream, Jack unlatched herself from the chair. Boots clanked against the grates as the teen made her way to the cockpit. Pulling up their coords, Jack looked over their progress. "Holy shit. A month and a half? What..."

"How the hell did you wake up?" A groggy voice asked from behind her, the action causing her to jump.  
>"Fuck, Jonas! You scared me." The older man swayed over, sitting in the co-pilot's seat. He leaned forward, slapped his face to wake up.<p>

"Oh good. I love scaring little...uh..."

A delicate brown brow lifted, "Little what? Cat got your tongue?" Brown eyes blinked rapidly, and after pressing a few things- pulled up a reverse image. "What are you..." Jack trailed off, seeing her reflection. "The fuck kind of vitamins are you putting in that shit?" Fluffing her shoulder length brown hair, the teen twitched visibly. "Damn it!"

"What is it now?"  
>"I got tits! Man! I so can't pull off looking like a dude anymore." Crossing her arms over her chest, Jack continued to glare at herself. "So you do got vitamin boosters huh? Or is it hormone boosters? That can do it."<p>

"I'm not really sure... Never seen this happen before. It's only been a month- shouldn't have filled out _that_ fast."

Jack was silent, letting Jonas do his checks- besides, it was their shift. Jonas let her sit quietly- he really didn't care. Green eyes darkened as she thought to herself. _I didn't think it would happen the first chance of real cryo. I wonder if- no. That's too stupid. I look every bit closer to-_

"Jack? You with me?" Eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to her surroundings.

"Yup. Sorry about that. Still trying to figure out what kind of messed up-"  
>"Shut up already, I get it. You're pissed. But hey, now you look like you're about fifteen- instead of whatever you were going for before." He added with glee, eyes purposely checked her out. Her jaw dropped in horror and disgust.<br>"You sir, have some issues. Serious fucking issues. Kinda like the big guy," With a hitched thumb, the brunette point to Shane sleeping soundly in the back.

"That may be so but-"

Striking red lights started to flash and the alarm sounded. "Fuck! What the hell is..." Jonas pulled up the message and read through it. "The Golls are pushing the meeting- Two days from now? What the hell are they thinking?"

Jack leaned away, watching her boss shout obscenities at the screen as if it could hear him ranting. Jonas, noticing the girl lean away, pulled her arm back so she would be sitting. "Don't lean like that. I'm not mad at you, just these fuckers who can't make up their fucking mind. They set up the meeting to be two weeks from now. They know exactly where we are- I don't fucking get it."

Jack waited for a moment to speak up. "Um so what's the meeting about?" He sighed heavily shaking his head. "If you don't wanna-"

"No, it's fine. Basically, we're telling them to go fuck themselves. It was all on our boss, she wanted the Galls that were found on the Rykengolls home planet. Well, they wanted no part- refused her. So she poached them- taking them back with her. That was a terrible idea- a lot of people died.

"Anyway, once they found out- they made their way over to Lupas Five and stole people. Lupas Three and Five are Clan protected."

The brunette kept quiet as he continued on, how he described the Galls reminded her of the Clan Ship- the monster following Riddick. When his hands waved around to explain his point, Jack couldn't help but laugh. "And what's so funny? I must be missing something here."

"No no, it's just." She started to wave her hands around in a mockery. "When you do this, you remind me of my mom. She use to do that all the time- so you must be a girl under all that man huh?"

Jonas didn't respond right away; continued to look at her out of the corner of his eye. They slid down to her chest and up to her face again. Jonas got up and leaned over Jack, forcing his voice to drop a decibel. "I don't suppose you want to find out for me? I don't think I'll be able check- my hands are busy."

Green eyes widened then narrowed. Leaning up in the seat, Jack forced Jonas back. "Alright. I call your bluff." When her hands went to make a move, the black haired man slapped her away. "What? Don't think I will?" The man groaned.

"Please stop talking."

"Aw come on, you don't think I could take you or something? I could get you one handed." Jonas' head snapped down at her, brown eyes darkening. "Jack..." She hummed as she slowly put her hands on his hips. Tilting her head coyly at Jonas, she released a Cheshire grin. When he was close enough, Jack's smile changed sinister.

"Sucker..." Her hand was curled into a fist, the punch snapped into life. "Yeah, no. I may say some loaded things, but that is nothing I'm interested in."

"The fuck are you, a succubus?" Jack wiped her fist onto her pants as she watched Jonas twitch on the floor. "That was a soft punch."

"I can always try again-"  
>"Nope! I'm good. Go wake them up, I'm gonna change our course." Jack stared down at him incredulously.<p>

"Need help, old man? Woman? I never did find out." She laughed when he threw something that looked awfully like a wrench.

Xxxix

"_Karma doesn't judge anyone, Jack. Keep that with you and you'll be just fine."_

The words of her father ran through her head as she darted in and out of the streets. Twirling in mid stride, Jack found the bastards following her. Snarling, the girl finished her spin and slipped into a dark alley. Dumpsters and random particles of trash lined the sides. There were fire escapes, sure. But none of them were any closer to the ground. "Really should have listened to Imam, Jack!" Stomping down the alley, the brunette jumped onto a dumpster and used the wall for leverage when her body leaped over the fence. In a crouch, she smiled briefly before taking charge. Pushing people out of the way, Jack wrapped around back to the port.

"Good, they didn't-" Jack skidded to a stop, one of slavers in front of her. "How about I politely tell you to fuck off!" Charging at the conjoined men with a yell, Jack ripped her knife from her pants. Feinting to the right, then to the left, the teen jumped up and smacked one of them with her boot. Following through with the other foot, the twin elbowed her on her side. She fell to the ground in a heap, then swiped her leg under theirs. Running behind them, the teen stabbed the throats of the twins. Jack pulled away slowly, turned heel and ran farther into the port.  
>"River Styx. River Styx- Come on come on... Ah!" Jack pulled out the key stick and hurriedly spun the dial. Locking herself in the ship, Jack sighed deeply. "I am so, so sorry, Imam."<p>

Once her pulse was back to normal, Jack ventured into the cockpit and fell into the seat. Her mind whirled around the past six weeks on Lupus Five. She was assigned to man the ship and not go anywhere. The meetings with the Rykengolls, the Siamese twin slaver cult fuckers- what she affectionately called them, were not going well. Seemed they were stealing people off the streets. She wondered why they would do that, finding out later they were in the slave trade. Originally, they wanted to have the woman who poached their Galls- but she was murdered several months ago. They were angry, the previous deal with Antonia had been denied. Instead, they had been petulant- stole Lupans right under the Clan's noses.  
>Jack had the timing of a lifetime- joining in the middle of a war. The politics involved only made her head spin. Eventually, one of the men in that particular cult asked about the murderer of Antonia Chillingsworth- it was all over the public feeds almost a year later.<p>

It had been Shane who ratted her out. Turns out he did know her from somewhere. He brought up good ole Taurus Three. Not what was on her profile either- nope. Not that. The back story behind it- from when she was born, even the air quotations. Jonas was furious at him- apparently they had a different plan that was ruined. Jeffrey ended up getting killed- Shane went awol and Jonas was telling her to run.

She didn't find his body for a couple weeks- and she stopped herself from crying. In a cold voice, she shook her head. _"Don't you cry for him, don't you dare._" Instead, her cold fingers searched every pocket he had. "Thank you, Aloha... Or was it Allah?"

Jack pulled out of the memory, strapping herself in and started pre-flight checks. As an afterthought- Jack caused the ship to enter lock down mode.  
>"River Styx, requesting clearance to fly." Waiting for the correct answer, Jack flicked on the thrusters and pushing forward. Getting off that planet was the only thing that came to mind. Jeff and Jonas were dead. She had no idea where that snake, Shane, ran off to. Maybe he was dead too- it didn't matter.<p>

Soon, the atmosphere was further away and the stars zoomed by. Shutting off the boosters, Jack listened as the ship beeped at her. With a blink, Jack opened the frequency to see a balding man with blue eyes. Gulping calmly, Jack leaned slowly back into the chair. He grinned.  
>"Hello, Jackie girl. Hm Or should I say woman? It was a <em>pleasant<em> surprise to see tits on your fine little body- which isn't very little anymore I might add."

Jack snarled at him, "What the fuck do you want, Shane?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just letting you know that the River Styx is already programed to come back to the Clan Ship." He watched her smugly as she sunk lower. "I've made the deal with the Rykens' We've made a deal that you will go with them and learn their trade."

"You're fucking insane! As if I'd-"  
>"Honey, you ain't got a choice. You fucked up when you blew our boss's brains away. That sick little look on your face- everyone has seen you. So, our little buddies are gonna take good care of you."<p>

Green eyes watched in terror as the computer redirected itself to the Kublai Khan. The feminine voice called out, _"Ion drives initiated. Estimated time of arrival- Eighteen hours. Initiating cryo sleep." _

"What? No! Gah!" The pilot's cryo guard was more invasive, locked in place and not so gentle needles were injected. Jack sharply looked up at him. "You're a dead man, Shane."

"Aw, cute. See you soon, princess." Jack kicked the console out of a fit of rage.

When the screen shut out, she tried to pull the band off her arm. "Come on, let go you bastard!" Looking over the chair, she found the blue liquid filling into the hose. Reaching behind her to pull the knife out, Jack raised her arm to hack away at it. "Take that, bitch." The computer, as if knowing there was a malfunction- bleeped and released her arm. She pulled it free of the trap and cradled it to her chest. Whimpering, her fingers danced across the com. "Come on, Betsy, show me...Oh my god..." Jack read the number on Riddick's head compared to hers- including the kills she made to the Rykengolls.

Now that she had the universal feed in her fingertips, Jack searched for everything about Riddick. Green eyes took in the pages of information. She even got to see a picture from when he just barely an adult when he was drafted to war. Blinking, Jack exited out after finding she had zoned out for three hours. Her eyes took a turn to the ceiling and made a list of all the nooks she could fit in.

The brunette found herself squeezed in one such nook, but had enough room to sleep without landing on her face- on the grates. Before long, her eyes had closed and she slept the rest of the way.

"..gotta be in here somewhere. Check the grates, she could be..." Dark green eyes eased open to glance down at the mass of people looking for her. Hands gripped the pulse gun pulled against her chest. _Breathe softly, they won't hear you._ The hidden body tested on moving around in the cramped space. Jack swallowed hard, forcing her body to turn awkwardly. With one eye closed, the teen turned the safety off and aimed. The red laser didn't help at all, nope.

"Hey, John? You got a little something in your-" The man's sentence was cut off as 'John's' brain matter and blood exploded all over. "What the-!" The last thing the unknown man saw was blazing green eyes looking down the barrel of the hand gun.

Jack pulled back to flip to the other side. More blood was splattered over the transport vessel. She waited a minute before surveying the haul. _"Looks clear._"

When boots roughly landed on the grates of the floor, Jack picked up one of the rifles and reloaded it. After it was positioned on her shoulder, the brunette slowly walked out of the ship. The first person who she saw was a red head with piercings all over her face. The gravity was almost nil, as she jumped. Finger clasped on the trigger, Jack twisted her body around in the air.

"Gotcha, little girl." With a twitch of her shoulders, Jack pulled the trigger into the man's heart. As she used the dead body as a stepping stone, the girl forced herself to the entrance. Once her boot was the metal floor, a gun was pointed at her temple.

"Hello, precious. My name's Toombs- you may remember me." Small fingers latched onto his wrist's pressure point and was twisted back. She grabbed his gun from him and pointed it to his forehead.

"What was that, _precious_? I didn't quite hear you." The older merc only smiled, "The fuck are you smiling about, ugly?" All Jack saw was black as her body fell forward into Toombs waiting arms.

Jack groaned as she came to, the large lump on the back of her head letting her know she lost. Her eyes scanned the cell she was in- small, had a bunk and a toilet in the corner. Her knees creaked when she stood up fully. "Where- where the fuck am I?"

A screech came over the intercom, "You will be brought out shortly, keep quiet." The middle finger was pointed at the speaker.

"How about you go fuck yourself and tell me where the hell I am!"

The voice on the other side didn't answer, she was left to her own devices. Which was nothing, they took everything from her. Putting her ear up to the nearest wall not four feet from the bunk, she picked up sounds of the ion drives- not something that would have been heard on a Clan Ship. She hummed in response. The teen backed up until her knees were pressed against the bed and then fell onto it. She groaned again, the bump on her head pulsating. The wall was warm when her cheek pressed against it. Drawing her knees up to her chin, Jack watched the door.

"Wake up, bitch. Time to come out." Eyes opened for the second time that day, staring into the faces of the Rykengoll in front of her.  
>"Go fuck yourself!" Jack launched her body at the Rykengoll- trying desperately to grab one of their weapons away. She jumped back onto the bunk and waited for them to lunge at her. When the large arms made a move, Jack jumped over their shoulders. Her eyes spotted a beat stick. Grabbing it, she fiddled with the controls until the buzz of electricity filled the room. She twirled it in her hand and took a swipe at their exposed necks.<p>

"You bitch!" The other half pulled a gun and aimed it for her. Jack ducked away, running around behind the combined man- with a yell, the stick went through the chest cavity, the air filled with the scent of scorched flesh. Jack grabbed the gun and shot the other one in the head.

After vacating the hole in the wall, the teen found herself emptying the clip- all shots aimed for their heads or hearts. When another group of them came up from down below, Jack threw the worthless gun in exchange for another of the same.

Green eyes flared and her lips pulled over her teeth in a snarl. "Go to hell, mother fuckers."

Xxxix

Covered in once use to be red liquid- she was covered in dark crimson; staining her hair, skin and part of her heart. Jack stared out into space, ship only floating along. Bright green eyes welled up, splashes of tears had left clear tracks down her cheeks. Her head was blank- as if her system was being rebooted. Her body felt light and cool- head felt pressured. With a shaking hand, she covered her forehead with it. "W-what's wrong with me?"

Opening the menu on the com display, Jack typed in what she that was Abu's last number. While the computer went through the motions, Jack stared at her pink hands. They never stopped shaking. The brunette held onto her wrists- her teeth chattering. Finally, the face of the other survivor- Imam Abu al-Walid. Her watery green eyes drifted to look him in the face. His hands were stretched out in front of him, he stood against the table in the main room. His expression showed anger, fear, worry... It went on.

"Jack... Please, tell me what happened? Why are you covered-"

"With blood."

"Yes, I can see that. I need to know what happened to you. What- who's ship are you on?" A blur came into the video, it was Lajun. "Jack- you're in shock. Just calm down and-"

They both stopped when her eyes had met theirs. Bright blue and green veins trailed from her heart to the rest of her body- the veins glowing under the skin and even the blood. The room started to spin, so Jack closed her eyes and held onto her head. Leaning forward, her hands drifted to the back of her head. "I-Imam! My- my head- it's _killing_ me!"

They watched in horror as the vein trails extended more tiny lines. Where her heart was, the glow of the veins started forming a shape. Abu and Lajun moved from the feed, another person took their place.

"Jack?"

Hands fell from her neck as she slowly looked up at the new person. "Who _are _you?"

The woman smiled, it fell quickly though. "You need to try to lower your heart beat down. Concentrate, I know _you_ can do this."  
>"How the hell do you know this shit, lady?" However, Jack took deep long breaths- forcing her heart to calm down. The calculating blue eyes watched as the young woman did as she was told. After some time, the veins retreated back up from where they came. Jack's head snapped up and stared at the elderly woman. "I-," Her eyes darted around before she spoke, "I want to thank you for helping me. I don't even know you."<p>

"My name is Aereon; and you are welcome." Aereon took a seat, with her hands folded in front of her. "How long has it been since you last killed?" Jack, with a slack jaw, gaped at her incredulously. "Now, I'm being serious."

She swallowed audibly. "I- I don't really know." Her eyes darted to and fro again. "I just know I came out of that cage and- then it went blank. I don't remember what happened. All I know is, is that I 'came to' once I sat down here. And I was covered in blood. It's _everywhere_ foreign blood should just not be." She shook her head to prove her point. "See that, it hardly moved."

"I'm sending you the coordinates back to Helion Prime. I will have escorts waiting for you."

The brunette eyed the woman suspiciously. "Why should I trust you? I mean, I am thankful for you're help and all- I don't know you."

Her eyes flashed something Jack couldn't get a read on. "They are going to get you cleaned up- I don't think the Helion Guard will much appreciate you gallivanting across their city covered with blood."

Her back snapped ramrod straight- glared at her with as much ferocity as she could conjure. A low growl spilled from her lips as she spoke. "Who the _fuck_ do _you_ think _you are_? Threatening me?"

On the other side of the universe, Abu shook his head. Holding on to his pray beads tightly, the man paced the foyer. Lajun latched onto his arm, keeping her eyes on her now two year old daughter. "Abu, please. We can't do anything from over here."  
>Brown eyes shook as he looked over to his daughter then his wife. "It is not Jack I am worried about- that is not what I meant. I mean- it is <em>Riddick<em>. He will be furious."

Their attention was alerted when they heard the older voice of Jack- growling at the Elemental. _"Who the _fuck_ do _you_ think _you are_? Threatening me?"_

The Imam rushed into the kitchen. "Jack, please- she is just trying to help you. I do not have the power to sneak you back- not after that _incident_."

The bright green eyes darkened as her face contorted into rage. "I fucking know, Imam. Where do you think I've been? I've been gone, what? Maybe a few months?"

Abu looked at Lajun then back at her. "Jack... It's almost been two years."

On the Rykengoll ship, the brunette started. "No way- you're wrong. I've counted. I don't even think I've been with the Golls for more than a couple days."

Aereon started this time, who saw the blood more clearly. "Rykengolls? Jack, they can make you forget how long you've been with them."

Jack's body slumped in the chair, teeth gnawed on her fingernails. "I outran them on Lupus and then I remember being back at the Clan Ship. After that, I swear I just woke up for the first time. It was a month and a half to Lupas Five from whatever dive station we were at. The fight on Lupus was about another month and a half. About a day's worth of travel to Kublai Khan-"

Imam's face fell and he too saw the blood for the first time- in it's entirety. "Jack... _That_ ship that you...-ack?...-ck?..."

_His_ voice echoed in her head, green eyes blanked out of the world. _"First you're a boy, then you're a girl and now you're a psychic. Careful what you wish for, Jack."_

Aereon spoke then, "I will be seeing you soon," Abu and Lajun drifted out of the room, leaving the two with privacy. "Kyra..."

Jack fell out of the memory, "What did you just say?" Aereon revealed only a smug look before the screen started to zap out. "No! Wait! How do you know that name!" Her heart thumped wildly against the rib cage- nervous anxiety flooded her system before she drifted to sleep.

Xxxix

_A man placed an infant into a small cryo chamber. His hands shook with sadness and fear- knowing he wouldn't see his child for years to come. Little eyes with the blue shining of the night sky fluttered open. Her arms came up to be picked up. The man smiled and gave her a kiss on her head and over her heart. "I will see you again- Sweet dreams,..."  
>The infant baby pulled her arms back down to herself as she watched in fascination as glass came over the top of her. A giggle escaped when a gas filled the tiny compartment. Dreams of the shining woman followed with her.<em>

Jack groaned as she turned over in her seat- she had wanted true sleep.

_Lively green eyes danced watching her parents dance around the room happily. Her father had gotten a new job- they didn't have to live in the slip of a house anymore. When the night fell, her father brought her into her room. After he tucked her in, he sat next to her stroking her hair._

"_Do you have a new story, father?" The very young girl, who looked every bit of three years old had the intelligence of most children who were ten years of age. He smiled, but it was forced. He knew he had to do this to her, even though it was pointless. People would start to notice when her body was stunted, but her mind continued to absorb and process information.  
>"How about... your mother." The girl's face skewed into a look of confusion.<br>"But mother is in the kitchen- I already know her." His lips twitched as he patted her hair- which was light brown almost blond. She would grow out of it eventually.  
>"..., she is but she isn't. The woman who gave birth to you lived in a place very far away." The little girl pouted, but let him continue. "She loved you the moment she saw you. But, our home was in the middle of a war. For six years, we were plagued with war. Once <em>they _learned of us, more continued to come. Ravaging villages, cities and capitals alike. We had to leave- but your mother never made it."_

_The girl was silent for a few moments before she spoke, "She was the lady with the neon lines all over her; wasn't she?"_

_The blonde haired man started, never realizing she could still remember that kind of memory. "How do you know this?"  
>"It's... Not something I can ever forget, father. So it was her then, my mother?"<em>

Jack _gracefully_ fell out of the pilot's seat onto the floor. The woman jumped to her feet, eyes wild like an animal. "What the?" Her head whipped around, trying to find the cause of the shake. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she noticed it was awfully dark in the ship. Her body slowly turned around and saw pitch black through the wind screen. Her muscles tightened around her body, expecting another attack. The door exploded outward and Jack picked up one of the pulse guns from off the ground. The finger on the trigger continued to let loose all hell. It was abandoned as the brunette rolled on the floor- she scooped another as she ran out of the ship. It was darker on the outside. Jack grunted and rolled underneath the docked ship. Her ears picked up the sounds of footsteps- heavy and multiple. Probably guards of some sort. As they got closer, Jack rolled to the other side. Slowly, the girl got to her feet and stalked around the ship. The people had flashy armor on that shone with some material she couldn't recognize.

Made her job easier.  
>Just as Jack was about to pull the trigger, a voice boomed over the speakers. "Drop your weapon, we're not here to hurt you. I don't want anymore of my guards blown beyond recognition." It paused for a second, then continued. "All of you <em>Furyans<em> are the fucking same. Kill first, ask questions later."

"_Emberon, shut up! Aereon didn't want you here for a reason- your mouth is way too big._"

Jack's ears perked up hearing the voice of her friend. "Dita? Is that you?"

Another pause, longer this time. "Hey, Jackie. We can talk when we've docked. The ship you brought in will be jettisoned before we hit the atmosphere. If you need-"

"Nope, go for it." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest as she followed the men out of the extremely shadowed bay. Once out, she got to take a good look. Big enough to carry a skiff or three but too big to dock on the planet itself. The people she passed looked normal enough- there were no badges on them. The walk to wherever took about five minutes- Dita met them at the end of the hall.  
>"I would hug you, but you're... Well, of course you knew that."<p>

The green eyed girl smiled meekly, "Yeah. I don't suppose I can hit the showers? I feel like I've been covered in this shit for weeks. Oh and congratulations."

The crimson haired woman looked confused then it dawned on her. "Oh. _Oh yeah._ Sorry, it's been so long I was confused. Sorry, Jackie. I was promoted to Helion Guard right before you left, as you know. But shortly thereafter, the Elemental's offered me a job. This ship," Her arms arched to emphasize her point, "Has been here for just under two years. Instead of guarding Helion, I guard the Elemental Envoy. It's pretty snazzy- like a formal dinner."

"The way you compare things sometimes amazes me, Dita. Where did you learn these fancy words? Not New Mecca, no way."  
>"Rich speak you have there, Jack. Here's your room temporarily. After you've cleaned up, I'll send someone for you."<p>

Jack put a hand on her friend's shoulder, all signs of jest gone from her face. "What do they want with me, Dita. Can you tell me that?"

Jack knew there was something going on, her friend's face looked guilty. She waved goodbye and was gone shortly after. She opened the door to the little room. It had all the essentials- bed, bathing room, a desk and a dresser. She walked over to the dresser, pulling out the drawer. There were clothes inside, but nothing she would be caught dead wearing. A dark green tank that was stretchy with a V-cut neckline. Her eyes twitched- Jack knew eventually she wouldn't be able to pull off the butch look. Brown hair crunched about when she shook her head. Panties, bra and black cargo pants were under the shirt. Her shoulders drooped, giving up. "Just do it, you haven't had a shower in who knows how long."

Crimson flooded the stall as Jack let the water run over her. The steam filled the small room, and she finally looked down at her naked body. The bruises on the inside of her thighs shocked her the most. She bit the inside of her wrist as she choked back sobs. Patches of purple, yellow and red ran over every inch of her body. "How did I not notice? Did they drug me?"  
>With a dry throat, Jack calmed herself enough to soap up a rag. She started at her nether region and scrubbed it raw- moved on to do the same with the rest of herself. When her skin was tinged a shade of pink, Jack moved on to take care of her hair and rid herself of unwanted hair. After she was all clean, the brunette sank to her knees. Her hair had gotten longer again, it was half way down her back.<br>Jack sat in the shower until the water ran cold. She got dressed quickly afterwords. "I can't believe I never noticed. Who forgets something like that?" Her body tensed up after a jolt of electricity shot down her spine. "Who's out there?"

The voice on the other side was muffled, "Ma'am? Lady Aereon is ready for you now." The door was ripped open; which caused the man to jump. "Ma-guh!"  
>Jack's hand squeezed his neck and pulled herself closer to his face. "Look here, buddy. I'm not the type who follows orders. So unless you're gonna force me, I'm not leaving this room." She let him go after she punched his nose. "It's nothing personal." Jack slammed the door and went back to the room. There was nothing she could use to make a shiv out of; Jack curled up on the bed and watched the door like a hawk.<p>

_I'm always watching doors nowadays, _she thought to herself. And she didn't have to wait much longer before there was a quiet knock.

It was a voice she recognized, "Kyra, may I come in?" However, before Jack could deny the request, the woman waltzed right in.

"If you're just gonna walk in, why even bother asking?" Jack didn't move from her spot on the bed, instead watched as the woman drifted over to stand closer to the furniture. "What the hell are you?"

Aereon smiled knowingly, "Do you know what _you_ are, Ky-"

"Stop calling me that!" Her green eyes were sharp and pierced right into Aereon. "I don't know where you heard that name, but I don't use it anymore."

The woman in white waited patiently while the young woman on the bed huffed in frustration. "I will continue using your real name." Jack responded without missing a beat.  
>"And I will continue to tell you to go fuck yourself."<p>

"The first stop were are going to is Slam City. There, you will seek out the guards there- they are known as Shiners."

Jack shook her head defiantly, "I don't know who you think you are- I came here to see Abu and his family. Not get taken away-"  
>"You <em>will<em> search for the one who is different from all the rest. You _will _escape after learning everything you can. From then on out, I will drop you off at every slam from here to the Bedlam system."

The brunette slowly slipped off the bed, glaring at Aereon. "What makes you think I'll just do what you tell me? I'm not a soldier or a dog." She gave the elderly woman her middle finger. "Shove it."

Aereon sighed, "Defiant to the very end- You _will_ do as I say or you _will_ die."

With taut muscles, Jack lunged for the Elemental- who blew away to the opposite side of the room. Twisting her body with the use of her heel, the green eyed woman went to attack again. When Aereon turned her body to flee, but quick hand snapped out. "Whoa, where do you think you're goin'?"

The woman dressed in a white robe regarded the young woman. Her body moved around to take her in. Slitted eyes watched her movements closely and constantly darted to the floor where her feet were not making any noise.  
>Her hair had all but dried out; it was slightly curled from being in the water. The once slip of a girl went from twelve to seventeen in two years.<br>"Kyra, just how old are you now? And please, tell me the truth."  
>"Psh, lady please. How <em>old<em> are you?" Jack fell to her knees when something blindsided her from behind. Her hands dug into the tan carpet and felt herself well up in anger. "What-"  
>"Kyra, no surname. Age is approximately seventeen according to Taurus Three citizenship. Parents are unknown. Also, according to Tauran records, you were brought out of an experimental cryo system. The effects are unknown."<p>

The woman didn't so much as flinch after she heard about the past. Instead, she slowly sat up on her haunches- eyes that looked so much older in her young body.

"So you _are_ threatening me- bringing up shit you don't know anything about."

Aereon drifted a few paces until she sat front of Jack. "You can take it as such or you can do as I say."  
>"I thought it was," Her fingers curled into air quotations, "'<em>You will do as I say or you will die,'<em> ring a bell? Cause I don't follow no one else's orders but my own- and I'm telling you this: If _you_ don't listen to me, _I'll_ kill you my damn self."

Aereon began to figure out that she would not be able to convince her otherwise. "I will return with an hour to check on you, Kyra." She promptly left afterwords.

Jack jumped to her feet and ran into the bathroom. Her eyes scanned the room for cameras- failed to find any. The door was kicked shut with a black boot. "There's gotta be a razor or something sharp in here." She sat on her knees as her hands flew through the draws. A smirk slowly stretched across her lips when she found a couple shaving razors. "Men, good for only sharp, pointy objects."

She sniffed the air offhandedly. Her hand covered her nose as she ran from the room. There was some kind of steam filling in from the trim of the floor. The white smoke flooded the floor before raising to the ceiling. "What the hell is this shit?!" Unfortunately, Jack began to feel the effects of the drug. "Like a fucking animal..." Her vision blacked out _again_ and her body crumpled to the floor.

Xxxix

The last thing the Imam, Abu al-Walid remembered was a blur as Jack ran through front door of his home. He was too startled to take in her appearance and pulled her into his arms. She pushed him away, "Tell me where _he_ is, Imam. I'm not playing this run around game anymore."  
>He shook his head, his smile fell as he took her in. "What happened to you? Why are you-"<br>"Covered in blood? Those mercs slaved me out! I only came here- you're the only one who knows where he's at! Can't you even give me a fucking clue!"

He grunted and slipped away from her into the living room. "I cannot do that, Jack."  
>Jack's hands fell into fists, "Just tell me, <em>please<em>, Abu. Just give me a system or something to start! I even have a ship to get there. Just. Can you support me for once in your life instead of caging me up? I'm done being toyed with."

Abu knew he had lost when the system tumbled out of his mouth, "Proxima System." Her hazel eyes lit up.  
>"Ha! I knew you were gonna do that," Jack snapped her fingers together proudly, "Alright, I gotta get outta here. Didn't exactly make friends, if you know what I mean." With a beaming smile, the brown haired teen ran back out of the house.<p>

Abu wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not; it happened in a span of two minutes. The Imam shook his head in confusion and headed to his room for a much needed nap.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Light That Never Comes**

"_Remember who you're talking to... Jack."_

Jack sat up in her bed, startled. With a hand to the bandages on her face, she took a deep breath. Dreams with his voice only echoed in her mind lately. It started when Aereon dropped her ass off at Ursa Luna three years ago. That woman lied about everything. Saying that she was going to train her. _Yeah, training to become a bottom feeder in this damn place, _she thought to herself. That dream in particular... Riddick slammed her against metal bars and held her against it. She said something to him, then he trapped her some more by gripping the bar between her legs- her face heated up. Feeling her mouth twitch into a smile, she tried to shake the dream away.

It had been a week since the surgery on her eyes- she did end up finding the guy. Told her that it was temporary though, which was kind of sad. She had also found the Shiner guards the Elemental was talking about- but that's all they were. Guards.

Eventually, she found herself some friends in the prison. Some guy by the name of Brock- who said he knew her father and saw him within the last five years. It spooked her to the core- she swore he died back home. Then more people- Shiner children. There was a red light district- where all the whore houses were. According to Ezra, some of them were actually tasteful. It was the ones deeper in the city people had to watch out for.

Apparently, a few of the Shiner guards were actually Furyan prisoners at one point in time. Their vision was more acute than those who had went to Cutter, who was really a veterinarian. And of course, she followed along with what Riddick said. However, when she brought it up to the vet, he denied all part in that. If Riddick had shined eyes, it was after he left there. Cutter went on and on about Riddick, too. He wasn't even there for a full rotation before he stole a ship and left. Lot of people died that day; it wasn't even that long ago, either.

So now, here she was. Twenty menthol Kools and a week later, she wanted to take the bandages off. Wanted to test out her new toys. Moreover, she wanted to leave.

Aereon proposed to her that she was going to take her to the Bedlam System- and when she asked her tall, brown skinned friend; Brock, he told her that he had never heard of such a place. Furya was located in the Furyan System but it was a dead planet after the _Necromongers_ invaded it. Jack shook her head again. How that man, who had been in Slam city for longer than she'd been awake, knew her father or their history, was beyond her.

After all that went down on Taurus Three, she had to go into hiding for three years before even looking passable to be able to stow away on any transport ship. It was the longest years of her life- she stole Universal Denominations just to get by. That chip was long gone now, lost in between New Mecca and Ursa Luna Maximum Security Prison. Her fingers gripped the cot she was sitting on and she thought about how Imam would be doing. Would Ziza be in school by now? Were they happy that she had left? Jack slumped her shoulders.

There was a knock on the doorway, her head turned to it. Jack breathed in through her nose silently and exhaled audibly when she smelled perfume.

"Hey, Jack. Isn't it about time to take those off?" A female voice, kind of high, spoke softly to her. It was Ezra's twin, Efka. Both of them were considered dark eyes to the older Furyan's who had shining eyes. It was the name to all younger ones who had the possibility to be gifted the sight.

Jack sighed through her nose, deep and heavy. "No. Cutter said I had to wait at least a week and a half."

Efka was shorter than Jack by a couple inches, with short pixie cut hair. Her mother was a whore in one of the more decent of brothels in the district. In fact, there were tons of children born there. So many Furyan's under the Necro's noses and they never knew. Brock told her it was amazingly sad; some of the young girls would only grow to be like their mothers. And the men would grow to be lap dogs for the Guild that ran the facility.

If Jack ever got out of there, she promised to take them with her; if they so desired of course.

The bed sank as the younger girl sat next to Jack. "I want to see them now though." There was a pause as if she was trying to figure out how to say the next line. "You know... Brock's mad. He said you were already a dark eye and you could have just waited a little bit longer before you-"

The brown haired woman stopped her friend before she could get into it, "I know what he said and I don't give a damn. He should know me by now- I'm totally impatient and I don't follow orders or suggestions. Though, I suppose if I had, I wouldn't be here right now."

Efka sat with Jack in silence for a little while until she got up to leave. "I guess I'll see you later. Brock says he'll stop by soon to see how you're doing. Are you still having those weird dreams?"

Jack rubbed the back of her neck through her thick brown hair and gave a small nod. "Yeah. Just woke up from one just before you came in actually."

The black haired girl only stared and hoped for Jack to continue. Once a few seconds passed, she figured she wasn't going to get anything juicy from the girl. Her dark blue eyes turned in time to see a tall, dark skinned man walk up into the room. "Hey Brock. I was just leaving... Maybe you can get Jack to take that wrap off." Efka smiled and waved before walking from the building.

Brock stared at Jack who's head was pointed in his direction. Instead of sitting like Efka had been, he stood directly in front of the young woman. He took his index finger and tugged on the wrapping. "Let's see them."

Jack's brows furrowed uncomfortably under the wrap but did as she was told. When the dingy cloth fell to her lap, her eyes fluttered open before snapping shut. "They kind of sting-"  
>"That's to be expected when an animal doctor does a surgical shine job on your eye balls. I told you time and time again not to trust that geezer. Hell, Jack, he's from Earth! You can't expect anything much from those types. Try again, this time slowly." Brock stood back so the first thing she saw wasn't his crotch.<p>

This time, her eyes slowly opened. Jack blinked a couple of more times before she took in the room. Finally, she looked up at Brock who was standing silently. "So? What's the damage? Cutter said they won't last too long considering my biology."

He knelt on the cot next to her and held her face in his hands. If she hadn't known the man for three years, he wouldn't have his them right now. He hummed while looking in her eyes. "They aren't scarred, which is a plus. However, they aren't truly shined. Your eyes are still green, but almost not visibly." He dropped his hands as he leaned back. "Tell me what the color spectrum is, Jack."

Light green eyes scanned the room and out the door. Her room was a just a hole in the wall near the district eight. At first, she was in the prisoner corridor- but after some serious running around, she found herself here. And by running around, it meant she ran from the guards non stop. It was like running from Riddick- almost impossible. The bastards' night vision was off the charts.

The artificial Shiners were only in the civilian district- where mercenaries, bounty hunters or other workers resided while the Guild calculated the figures for prisoners or other forms of payment. Real Shiners were in the prisoner areas- they enjoyed hunting fresh meat.

"Purple, black, some gold here or there when I look outside and white outlines everything." It was weird to try to explain what she saw. Never had she been asked that question in her lifetime.

"Sounds good. You should be able to see normal- well, normal as it can be- in the right amount of light. Until then, we have to find you some protection. Keep this information from the dogs otherwise they'll cut your eyes out."

"You're being pretty supportive about this now. What changed your mind, I wonder?"

He was quiet for a moment, "There has been talk of a ship getting closer to Ursa Luna's orbit. Looks like the same one that dropped your ass off."

Jack sat up straighter and looked him in the eye. They were silver, what she wished her eyes were the color of. It made his already dark skin look ominous. He was talking again before she could speak. "You can't leave the way you came, they won't let you. Wayne's working tonight- I only came here to see you off. You should probably reach them before they leave again."

"But what about you guys? I can take you with me-"  
>He shook his head, hair swished from the motion. "No. The kids are too young yet, Ezra and his sister are only fifteen."<p>

Jack raised a delicate brow, "Seriously? I was younger than that when I left home."

Brock scoffed at her, "You mean how you felt or?"

Her shoulders slouched again. "Right. Never mind, I take the point." Rotating her neck around, Jack stood from her cot and walked further into her room. Picking up the sack full of shivs she made and collected from her time there, she sifted through some useless items before she picked up two UD cards. They had a pretty sufficient amount on them- from what she stole from the civilian section.

Turning to her friend, she handed him one. "What's this for?"

"Those world enders may come this way some day. Use this, and get our friendlies out of here. Go to Helion Prime or something." Jack tightened the grip on the strap of the bag. "I want to be able to see you guys again. I don't want to be known as the one who abandons their family."

Brock started, "Your father didn't abandon you, Jack! I keep telling you that time and time again. He had to flee- make it look like he died so he wouldn't be followed."

She pulled her lips over her teeth in a snarl, "Yeah, well, look how that turned out! He's still running- probably even now! I was planning on using what I had at the time to buy information and now-"  
>Brock stood abruptly and gripped Jack's shoulders. "Look, don't worry about Jax. The only thing I can tell you that I know is this: stay away from anything that mentions Gurah or the cult faction of Elementals. They use to go by something ridiculous- like <em>The Cloud <em>or _The Wind. _Go back to New Mecca and find your other family. I'm sure it's been too long since then."

The brunette pulled away from the older man then. "I promise I'll find you all again."

He shook his head and pushed her out of the door. "You have an hour to get out of here. And find something for those eyes. I'm sure if you stop by Medical, you'll find some contact shields or... goggles." He added with a smirk.

Jack looked at him dully before running off down the street.

The plus side of district eight, it was closest to the port. The negative side were the amount of guards. With her newly opened eyes, she was able to dodge what men she could. The men she couldn't, they had similar fates of the group Brock fought when he found her.

The tricky part was getting to the spire to get to the docking bay. From then on, it was skiff city. But, being Jack, she didn't want a skiff. She had enough practice to pilot one of the larger transport vessels.

The green eyed girl slunk around the corner, narrowly escaping the sights of two of the guards. When Brock told her about Wayne, she held back a laugh.

He was one of the most unfortunate newbies to start on night shift. Skeleton crew for the directing tower and even worse for him- he wasn't even Furyan let alone qualified to get his eyes augmented. Jack got off lucky because she personally knew Brock and his crew.

Most of the Shiners were paid by the Guild to keep the streets clean and the prisoners in line. Brock had been in Slam City for the duration of nineteen years. The Furyan's that came with him, were from his home city back on Furya. At first, they thought it was fun to be a part of security. Later on, while some strayed because of greed; Brock's small, tight-knit group, became one of the leading gangs in Slam. Cutter, the vet who augmented her eyes and several others, was a contact in the gang. The only safe zones were districts eight through twelve; the Guards had almost nil authority there- it was where she found her little hole in the wall.

Brock was never rude to her, and trained her to defend herself against the stronger Shiner guards. The only thing she could never beat them in was the dark; and they continuously called her dark eye. When she had brought it up to the gang leader, he looked at her in a new light. He had also asked where she came from- that's how he connected the clues between her father and herself. The man knew a lot more than what he let on, and never told her a thing.

There was a few times during scuffles that she was so angry that when she hit someone with her bare skin, they would suffer first through third degree burns. Somehow, Brock knew about that too. So, whatever her father told him; it must have been everything. There were times on Taurus Three where she would get into it from some of the local boys- the girls were too quiet and reserved most times. Perhaps, the reason why she had to flee was because she accidentally killed one of them. It was like a storm was unchained under her skin, and lightning came from her fingers when they were wrapped around that boys neck.

Never occurred to her that something was amiss.

Looking up, Jack took notice of one of the hovering monitors that showed the UF along with what the time and date was. She had a little less than an hour to reach the spire. Fortunately for her, she mapped out the layout of the prison city. The green eyed girl had lived in the area for a few months before vacating it completely. Furyan's were strong, fast and agile by nature alone. Lucky for her, then. It seemed as though the artificially augmented men were on this shift.

Creeping along the alley, she came across only rats. The woman slipped under an arch and run like a bat out of hell when it was clear. It was a few paces until the control tower. If she took out Wayne, she wouldn't have to fight too hard. Soon, her feet were pounding up the spire and into the port. The lights were so much brighter up here than in the slums. Her hand went into her pack and fingered around for the welding goggles she hijacked from section seven. Pulling her hair into a tight bun, Jack slipped the goggles over her head and eyes.

The light mixed with the tint of the glass helped her see much better- just like Brock had told her. Jack crouched behind some crates when regular guards passed her by. Her head tilted up once more, this time to see the control tower. There were a few ships between where she was sitting and the tower. Peering over the crate, she glanced around to find more guards. Jack slipped from her hiding spot and booked it across the open area until she reached the wall on the other side. _Only a couple feet until the door and then Wayne at the top, _the brunette thought to herself. Before she opened the door, she looked around until one of the ships caught her eye. And when it did, she smiled. It was the most nondescript one where all the others were flashy and had graffiti all over them. With her target in mind, she slipped in through the door and crept her way up into the room. Taking off the goggles, she reached into her pack and pulled out a finely crafted blade. Not made by her, but Michael who was prospecting to become a welder in district fifteen. Both of his parents were from Furya- and he was pretty young himself. It was a belated anniversary present to the day when Jack dropped into the City. It was the kid's first weapon- she went back for more and to get her own sharpened or detailed.

Wayne was sitting with his back to her, she noticed wires leading up to his ears. She smiled as she stood behind him. She put her hand over his mouth as she slit his throat. While waiting for him to drown in his own filth, Jack pressed a couple of keys and the sky dome opened. She had three minutes before the guards would notice so she slipped away from Wayne's body and back into the open. The ship was across the open area- it didn't look like it was secure. _Suckers!_ Once the coast was clear, she hightailed it to the ship and looked the lever to open it.

Fortunately, it opened. Unfortunately, it was from the inside. She started and ran underneath the ramp. _Shit! I was hoping for a quiet get away..._ A couple of boots stomped down the ramp but there was still movement inside. She watched while a couple of dark toned men walked away from the ship and out of the bay. There were still no guards, thankfully. Once Jack knew her pack was secure, she moved around to stand on the ramp. The layout was something she wasn't use to. She couldn't see the people inside, yet they couldn't see her.

Jack stepped lightly while making her way inside. It was a little bit larger on the inside and from further inspection; found it was one of the Ursa Luna's Guild ships. She felt a shiver of excitement run straight through her as she hid behind one of the larger navigation computers. It was a tight space, but she wouldn't be seen.

The men started talking and she learned their names quickly, "Luna, you're coming with me." The man had a Latin accent; probably the boss of the ship. There was some movement as they walked to the ramp. And then they both paused. "I swear I heard someone walk in here..." Jack quietly pressed herself against the wall, avoiding the wires that latched onto it. There was a small space where she could see the two people. A kid, no older than what she was when she started and an older man with scraggly dark brown hair. He had a western look going for him- probably had relatives on Earth. The boy had short blond hair and a bible in his breast pocket. She rolled her eyes, _Instead of Holy Man it's a Holy Boy._

The man shook his head but started walking down the ramp. "Lock up Luna, we'll be back later." Jack waited a few moments for the sounds of them to vacate the premises before getting to work. The ship didn't require a scan of identification, fortunately. Strapped down the the pilot's seat, she started the pre-flight checks. She had fifteen minutes to meet that ship just outside orbit before it left. Fuel was good, charge was good and there were no alterations that had to be made. Her fingers found the lock down mechanism and selected it. Jack didn't want the mercs to be able to get onto their ship while she was taking off in it. And it was totally possible if they had their key with them. Finally, she turned on oxygen and nitrogen, artificial gravity and other important requirements for taking off. Jack swiped through the navigation menu, trying to find the coordinates to Helion Prime- but didn't find them. She grunted but turned on the thrusters and released the brakes. Pulling up on the column, she moved the ship into the bay- and laughed when she saw the merc crew shouting obscenities she couldn't quite hear. Ripping off her goggles, she stared them in the eyes so they knew who she was.

xxx xxx

Santana was only here for more ammo before he left again. It seems as though the world enders were creeping closer to their side of the universe. With his new probie on the roster, he was going to show him the easy how to's. Luna was his lucky rabbit's foot- he wanted him to learn everything he could in case something were to happen. Though, his prayers to God annoyed his crew to no end, Luna was a good kid. Picked him up from Narcon a few months back. His crew was having a shit time finding their next payday in that dive planet- where most convicts went to hide away. And hide that bastard did. However, up came Luna- weird name for a boy- and shortly after, their payday was found. Santana took it as a good sign and had him tag along.

The moment he locked up the ship- no, the moment he heard something on the ship, he knew that he was jinxed. It had been a long while since he had gotten a ship stolen from him. He figured it was one of the men trying to get off that rock of a prison, but when his eyes landed on that gorgeous little woman in his seat- he knew he was fucked. The look of pure glee in those shiny eyes of hers was something he had never seen before. Ursa Luna was known for their guards, but never were they women. Watching his ship leave the bay and out into the atmosphere made him twitch. "Diaz! Find out why the fuck control hasn't stopped my ship!"

xxx xxx

Jack was chortling in her seat as she flew toward the Elemental ship. When she was in decent range, she turned on the mic so she could speak with them. "Aereon! I know you're on there! In case you've forgotten, Jack B. Badd is requesting docking permission."

Her finger left the button and was met with static- which was fine, her message was received. Her harness was unclasped as the track wire began to reel her in. Her arms were crossed over her chest as her eyes watched the mercenary ship was locked in place. There was an alarm that sounded, alerting her to the fact the air was breathable in the bay. Her hand went to the dial to release the ramp; as it was dropping, she saw a face she hadn't seen in a long time. Jack's expression clearly read surprise.

"Dita, it's been a while."

The red haired woman had the grace to look ashamed. Her boot kicked into the metal floor, as she looked at Jack through her hair. And her foot stopped right away when her eyes met very light green. "What happened to your eyes!" The woman ran up the ramp and held Jack's face in her hands. "They're shining like the stars... What happened to you down there? I swear, I didn't know she was just going to abandon you there, Jack. I really thought-" Said woman grabbed Dita's wrists and put them back to her sides.  
>"I never thought you did, Dee. Look, I just need to talk to Aereon- figure out what the fuck she was thinking. This time, I don't want to be locked up in a room installed with sedative systems." The brunette went back to the cockpit and picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulders. She turned on the autopilot to return to Ursa Luna so she wouldn't be charged for hijacking. She got was she wanted from that place.<p>

"I want this piece of junk to go back down to Slam City- I'm sure it's owners are rightly pissed at me." She grinned at her long time friend, but then frowned. When she was on the metal floor, she slung her arm around Dita's shoulders. "Tell me, what happened to Helion? It's all over the UF- these world enders. I want to know if-"  
>"I'm not sure, Jack. I haven't been back in a few months. I think we're going there shortly, though. And Aereon's not here. She was captured by <em>them<em>."

Jack's eyes narrowed as she was lead through the ship and into the planning room. There were different kinds of Elementals in different colored robes all over the place. Some of the guards she recognized from New Mecca; while others she had never seen before. There was a hologram of the Cazar System in the center, over the projector. Helion Prime had pillars coming out of it, "What the hell happened? Who are they? What-"  
>"They are Necromongers and they will convert or kill every last human life in the universe if Aereon's contact doesn't do something about it." A man in red robes spoke to Jack, who's arm slipped from Dita's shoulders. He had golden eyes, and hair was also red in color but was a dark shade. "You are Kyra, are you not?"<p>

Jack's nostrils flared and she growled in response. "My name is Jack- don't fucking call me that."

Dita started, "Jack, don't! He's only trying to help you out-"

The man used his hands to get them to calm down, "My name is Ulan, and technically, we are family." Jack could only gape at him with her head tilted to the side, expression was truly incredulous. His lip twitched on the right side, clearly uncomfortable. "Your father is my older brother." Her expression fell as a large O took over her mouth. "And I will not call you Kyra, if that is what you so wish. Miss Jack, we need your help." And finally, she raised a brow; her hip stuck out and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"My help? Your crazy bitch leader buddy dropped me off at that planet three years ago. What makes you think I'm going to help you Elementals? Huh?" The people in the room paused and stared at the trio. Ulan made a discontented noise before putting his arm over her shoulders and lead her from the room. Once they were in the hall, his arm dropped and he let out a sigh.<p>

"Look, I know what she did was wrong. And believe me, I would have gone a different way. However, we need her back here. She has information about the Necros that we don't." His eyes glanced at Dita who was watching her friend with worry sketched across her features. "Dita, can you please have them direct our course to Helion Prime, please?"

The red head nodded and hugged Jack's side, "I'll be back, I promise this time." She went off into a different direction as they made it to a four way in the hall.

With her arms still crossed over her shoulders, Jack let the man lead her through the halls. What he said next, however, caused her to stop and stare at him like he grew a second head. "What I don't understand is, how in the Universe were you able to reach the level of sight?"

"What in the name of holy fuck are you talking about?"

"Your eyes, Jack. I didn't realize that you could still get them considering Aereon removed the Furyan side of your soul when she placed it in the clone."

Ulan was thrown against the side of the crowded hall by the collar of his robe. His feet were dangling a half inch from the floor- he could smell his clothes beginning to burn. "What are you talking about? My Furyan soul? What did that bitch do to me!" Jack snarled and slammed him harder against the wall. "Is that way I see things I normally wouldn't see? How- That can't be possible-"  
>"Jack, please calm down. You're burning me-"<br>"How can I be-" Her eyes widened when she saw that her fists were bright so she dropped him and pulled her hands closer to her face. She felt her body spasm in anger and roared in fury. "Tell me what the fuck is going on, or so help me I'll bury you six feet under!"

Ulan's eyes were wide, never had he seen anything before in an adult. It was like she didn't have control over her abilities- then it hit him that she had no idea. "Jack- please- it's imperative that you calm down."

She rounded on him then, "Calm down? Don't you dare tell me to calm down! How about instead of spewing that command, you use your mouth and tell me what the fuck happened to me!"

She was causing a scene that Ulan couldn't redirect, so he stood and grabbed the fury-ridden woman and pulled her into the closest room he could find. Fortunately, it was vacant- he locked the door and blew up on her. "Calm the fuck down, Kyra! No, don't give me that look- it's your God damned name. This is no time for hysterics. If you want answers, you need to calm down. Your father never told you what he was, did he? Jax was an idiot there- he should have trained you when you were in the middle of that extra long childhood of yours. Yes, I know about it." Ulan pulled up a random chair and pushed her down it, while she held a stupefied look on her face. "You are part Fire Elemental- we run off rage just like Furyan's do but to a different degree. I would have figured our contact would have trained you instead, but I guess I was wrong. Aereon kept you out of the way while your clone did it's duty. It contained your memories up until our arrival into your life. Key words were imprinted on her brain- words to avoid to get Riddick to do what he was prophesied for. And now, Aereon is trapped on Helion by the very people that caused all of this shit." His hands shaped an air sphere to show his point. "You, child, were born on Furya twenty-four years ago. Act like the adult you are and not a petulant little girl, damn it."

Ulan let the words sink in, finally happy that she was calm and collected. He walked over to a far wall where a desk was located and promptly sat down.

The brunette was completely flabbergasted. What was she suppose to say to that- he obviously knew a hell of a lot more than she did. Elemental? That never made sense- at all. All she had were memories of before she should have been able to remember. And now, Ulan- an uncle she had never met.

A clone? What the hell was that about, even? The flashes of dreams over the past three years rained down on her then, "I have a question- a serious one concerning this 'clone' you talked about."

Ulan shifted in his seat but allowed her to continue. "I've been having dreams about moments with Riddick I have never had before. Just this morning, I was in some slam underground. I don't doubt that when I wake up tomorrow, I'll have another vision. It happens every day- every night. Has been happening since that day she gassed me in that room."

The red haired man tilted forward, listening intently. "What Aereon did to you was purely experimental- never been tried before. Also," He didn't look her in the eye when he said the rest, "the cryo you were in for however long was also experimental."

Jack's head snapped up and stared at him, simply. "What are you talking about, what's with all this experimental shit?" She got up from the chair and stood in front of him. "What aren't you telling me, Ulan? Out with it- I don't like the run around games."

The red headed man tilted his head like he didn't really want to tell her, "It's more your father, than me. He was in deep, what with that deal with the Gurahns before you were born."

"Brock mentioned them before. Who _are_ they even?" She didn't let him move, boxed him in. "No- I told you already. Just fucking tell me already."

His gold eyes stared right through her- made her feel small. Jack shrunk away from him- but he held tightly onto her shoulders. "Listen, and listen well. Your father made a deal with them- to make a weapon." Her light green eyes widened and she attempted to pull away again. "Your mother was fooled and as far as I know it- she never found out. Jax fed her hormones full of nano technology to force the blending of Furyan and Fire Elemental. It took millions and millions of Universal Denominations of that time to get it right. When your mother gave birth to you, Jax was suppose to deliver you to the Gurahn government. They wanted their own firepower to protect themselves from the Necromongers. However, Furya was already on it's last leg. He stole you away to Taurus Three. After that, I don't know what happened."

Jack shoved Ulan away from her and backed up to the other wall. "You're saying I was genetically engineered?"

He shook his head and took a step towards her- she froze. "No, you weren't, Kyra. All the nanites did was force your mother's genetic data to coexist with your father's. They learned countless times that it's either one trait or the other. You were the first successful child born to inherit both parent's traits. However, there was a problem with that. Aereon told me of what happened after the Rykengolls."

"What? Did my animal side lash out or something? Figures." Her arms were crossed once more as she looked away from Ulan's golden eyes.

"No- the nanites are still within your body. They are what's causing your accelerated growth- in the beginning, they were programmed to keep you smaller for muscle and brain growth. I know for a fact that there are counter bots to remove them from you. Unfortunately, they are on Taurus Three. And you are not allowed back on that planet for obvious reasons."

"You know a lot about this shit. Did you have a hand on it?" She felt herself grow wary of this man- perhaps she would have felt better hearing it from her father's mouth. Inside, she flinched. She took on the name 'Jack' to emulate her father who she thought died. The name 'Kyra' was what her mother called her, but a woman she had never met in her life save for when they fled Furya. Abu's face flashed before her mind's eye then. Her heart thumped against her ribcage. "What about Helion? You mentioned it before- I have family there."

Ulan recognized a subject change when he heard one; he would let this go for now. Taking a deep breath, he released her and sighed heavily. "Yes. Helion Prime has been invaded- Aereon left for there a few weeks ago. I haven't seen her since then, though. We are on route and should be there within the day."

Jack started, "What do you mean, a day? It takes at least a month!" Her shock fell when she saw the gleeful smile on her uncle's face and she straightened up. "You have light speed drives on this hunk of junk? How?"

He geeked out on her then, with shoulders drawn forward and his fingers thrumming against each other. "Mwahahaha! The power of Elementals is limitless, young grasshopper!" Her eye twitched, he switched moods like a woman on her cycle. His back straightened, "Alright, lesson's over. Let's go get you washed up- I will allow your friend to accompany you so you do not feel threatened by our rooms."

"Can't you just take me to the locker rooms? I really don't trust any of you after the last time..." Jack opened the door and waited for him in the hall. Once he shut the door and started to walk, she followed. "Have you heard from my father at all? Brock mentioned him stopping by Ursa Luna some years ago-"  
>Ulan didn't stop, but he did silence her. "Your father is on the run from us along with Gurah. What he did was completely illegal and we don't allow that sort of behavior. Honestly, Kyra, when we find him- he will be killed on sight."<p>

Jack didn't respond but followed him. _So I was an experiment huh? _She didn't feel any different after learning about the small computers roaming around in her body. Save for that moment on the slave ship, she never had an outburst since. The part about her soul had her thinking about all of the memories that transferred to her unconscious state. She actually felt jealous of the clone- being so close to Riddick like that. He came for her, on that unfortunate place called Crematoria. There was more to it than that, though. The way he looked at her when she killed that man, it was like he was trying to see her younger self in that body. The thought made her face heat up- her hands went to her face as she made a noise into them. Jack ignored the stares that came her way, though.

It had only been a few hours since she left Ursa, and it seemed like Riddick was tense at the time. Jack almost wished she could get the visions while she was awake to see him more.

She stopped with wide eyes, "Ulan- is it possible to send a message to the clone?" The eye shined girl idly noticed she was near the locker rooms, like she asked. If she could get Riddick to understand the bigger picture, she could possibly see him with her own eyes. The brunette stopped at the door, watching her uncle expectantly. 

"As far as I knew, nothing was suppose to alert you of the clone at all. So what you're experiencing could strictly be a one way street. Dita will be along shortly with a change of clothes and a place to sleep. Perhaps, you could try it then." The red robed man drifted off, and for the first time she noticed he had the same way of moving as the Air Elemental. _Strange, I figured he'd billow away like smoke- not drift like air._ Shaking her head, she walked into the room. It was empty as far as she knew, so she stripped off the rags that were called her clothes and stepped into one of the stalls. After closing the curtain, she moaned in delight when a spray of hot water greeted her. A smile of content graced her features as she cleaned, shaved and relaxed in the water. Jack stayed there under the stream until her fingers pruned. Her tongue glided over her teeth, feeling the serious build up. In the back of her mind, she sensed someone walking into the room. "Dita? That you?"

The Helion Guard walked further into the room with a bundle of clothes and a tooth brush with paste. "Yeah- did you want to brush your teeth in or out of the shower." A hand shot out of the stall and she laughed lightly. "Alright, here you are. I got you some clothes that seems more your style. I'll set them on the bench nearby."

"You're amazing, Dee. Just what the doctor ordered."

"So... How did you get those eyes anyhow, if you don't mind me asking?" Dita inquired to her younger friend who now looked about the same age as she did.

Jack hummed a little tune while she got the funk of her teeth and tongue before spitting the paste out of her mouth. Her tongue slid over her teeth, and used a finger to do the squeak test. "Ah, squeaky clean." Turning off the tap, Jack stepped out of the stall and picked up the provided towel. "I paid for them, actually. I was sick of running around in the dark there. That's all they are, augmented. I can see who's sneakin' up on me in the dark now."

Dita's eyes were wide, just seeing the scars covering her friend. She had read the report from three years ago- she was sold out to sex slavers. Jack also had no recollection of the years she was slaved out, either. "Jack- your back-"

The brunette didn't respond as she put on the clothes that her provided. The pants were a little tight, black in color. The boots were something she thought were strange, that were outfitted with blades that came out where her Achilles tendon was. The shirt itself was not as tight and cut off near her shoulders- also black but had a stiff hood on it. "What kind of get up is this?"

"It's so you can blend it to the dark- the planet's light systems were cut down. I have a few weapons for you to use as well." Jack pulled up the hood and looked at Dita with her startling silver-green eyes. Dita audibly swallowed, "You look kind of scary like that Jack-"

"I'm going by Kyra now, Dee. It's my real name anyway." It had been so long since she used her name, it almost felt wrong. She continued to stare at the Guard while she fumbled over the other items in her possession. Kyra narrowed her eyes when she spotted weapons she had never seen before. Dita handed her a steam-punk type gun, "Where did you get these things?" Kyra turned it over in her hand, taking care not to touch the trigger. She then took the strap to wrap it around her upper thigh and put the side arm in the holster. The next weapon looked like a large bone splinter- it was deep red in color as if it had been dried with the meat still on it. It had a rope connected at each end, "Shivs now?"

The red head paused, "No, that's not a shiv. It's a weapon we confiscated a long time ago. It belonged to the genetically engineered Bio Raptors that have been found on planet Hades or Hell, as some call it."

She went on to hand her some more items including a nine bang- "Damn- I thought Elementals were calculators not warriors. Where did they get all this shit?"

"Necromongers are a strong race and will not stop even if you have pretty eyes." Kyra took the last of the grenades and put it in the pouch located underneath the oversized shirt. "We still have twelve hours before we reach Helion Prime- until then, you should probably take a nap."

"How does time pass so quickly? I swear, I've only been here for maybe two hours tops."

Dita said nothing, as she led Kyra from the shower room and into the hall. Instead, she led her to a more quiet hall, but still near the bay. "I'll come get you when we're close." Before Kyra could say anything, the door was slammed in her face. With a tight fist, she punched the door.

"No doubt it's locked... Lights, ten percent." When the lights dimmed, she found herself on the bed. Thinking back, she remembered that she wanted to try to send a message across the dream link. Closing her eyes, Kyra felt herself slip into a light sleep.

xxx xxx

"_Check her for me, she always has a blade somewhere." Kyra was herded deeper into her cell as the guards came to have their way. She wasn't going to let them, though. As one of them started to frisk her, she complied like the good little girl she was. When his fingers tried to inch their way into the front of her pants, Kyra twisted her foot and kicked up and back into his crotch. He leaned forward, grabbing his manhood as the blood from the blades leaked down the front of his pants, Kyra lifted her feet to wrap around his neck and kicked him in the face. She stole his hammer and beat him with it until he was down._

_The guards didn't like that and beat her down until she was on the floor, the blow to her neck didn't make matters any better. A deep voice floated through the air when one of them started feeling her up, "I don't think she likes being touched."_

Kyra turned in her sleep, clutching the blanket a little tighter as the dream continued on behind her eye lids.

"_Death by teacup, damn, why didn't I think of that?" Kyra said as she pulled the cup from the man's chest.  
>Riddick didn't seem impressed as he turned away from her, "I didn't come here to play who's the better killer." <em>

"_But it's my favorite game, haven't you heard?" She watched as he stopped,_ Hook, line and sinker, _she thought to herself. She went on to tell him how she got there, and he whipped around in anger._

"_I told you to stay in New Mecca." He ripped the light right out of the ceiling, "Did you not listen!" When he ripped his goggles off, it felt like he was staring through to Jack- wherever she was. "I had mercs on my neck. I'll always have mercs on my neck. I stayed on a frozen heap just to keep them away from you- but you went on with the same fake badges who wanted to cut you up and use you for bait." He left her standing there, his body language radiating something she didn't quite catch._

"_There was nobody else around." _

Kyra shot up from her bed, sweat pouring out of every pore. Swallowing, she hoped she could go back to sleep. She didn't want Riddick to know what she did- it brought up memories of that hell planet. His voice echoed in her head, _"Don't you cry for Johns, don't you dare_." Was that what he meant? He wanted to use her for bait? Her eyes located the wall side clock- still nine hours to go. She slipped back under the covers, hoping to get more snippets of information. As her eyes closed, she felt herself get pulled into sleep unnaturally fast. The feeling made her feel anxious. And rightly so, because she felt a stinging sensation right under her bottom jaw. The Kyra on the other side, her eyes were staring at the floor. Two metal spikes were being dug into her neck, and the line was blurred.

Something very, very bad was happening to her and she couldn't do a thing. Her arms were stuck in manacles, and her feet dangled a foot from the floor. The spines were holding her in the air, mostly. The position made it hard for her to scream in agony- she could only open her lips. What she said, what that clone said, made her understand.

"_Not me- it's not me, not really me-_" She continued to chant wordlessly. Someone stood under her, watching her reaction. Her green eyes looked up at him, an older man with metal molded to his head. It was not like the other times, as if she were dreaming. Kyra felt as if she was truly there- felt something come through the link. The man flinched as he stepped back and looked around to see if anyone was watching. The colors shifted and she saw everything more clear than the clone's vision. Kyra forced her vocal cords and jaw to move, finally choosing the time for her message. The man's eyes widened as she spoke, _"I can see you, from where I am. Kind of like a long range communications device._"

"Who are you...?" His brow was lifted and his strangely gloved hand slid across her cheek. "Eyes of a Furyan... Is that what you are?" Kyra's eyes narrowed as much as she could, partly because of the pain. He looked closely at her, his face nearly centimeters from her own. "You are about the right age... I wonder, how are you alive?"

"_Shirah."_ Was all she said and the man understood completely, for her slapped her in the face. Red marks from his crude metal gauntlet began to form and the spine had dug into her neck further. Kyra smirked, and leaned her head as close to his as she could. _"He's going to kill you." _She felt the control slip as whatever he was doing started to take effect. The world lost it's clarity and she was awake in bed on the Elemental ship.

The knock on the door alerted her that it was time to go. Kyra sat on her elbows as Dita walked into the dark room and jumped about a foot in the air when the lights from the hall reflected onto her augmented eyes. She was successful in making contact, but it was all messed up. She wanted to run to Riddick and tell him everything. Instead, she had left a message to whatever man had hit her. Kyra looked at Dita, who only stood by the door. It really was time to leave- she grabbed her holster and hip pack before walking up to her. The woman gave her a small box, "What's this for?"

As they walked down the corridor, Dita explained what they were, how they could be used and put her on a skiff. "It's your choice if you want to come back. All you gotta do is grab Aereon and the Elementals will stay out of your hair. Um... Can you do me a favor when you get down there?"

Kyra had just opened the cartridge pack to inject it into her system- it was crafted by Ulan to slow down the nanites. Looking up, she refused to watch as the liquid entered her blood stream. "What's up?" When it clicked, she threw the empty cartridge onto the floor. "Want me to check on your family or something?" A look of relief flashed over the Guard's face. "No problem, I gotta check on Imam and his family while I'm down there. Soon as I collect our white witch bitch-"

Someone called from behind, "Hurry up! We don't know how much time we have left!" Dita flicked the person off, "Hey! That was rude!"

"Please, Ja- er... Kyra. That would be great." She pulled out a small hand held and handed it to the newly appointed soldier, "This has information on it concerning where to find Aereon. She was implanted with a tracking beacon- it will do it's duty while you do yours."

Kyra huffed, "I can't believe I got sucked into this shit. Whatever, I'll see you later. I take it I can contact you with this?" With a nod, Dita got off the skiff and closed the ramp. After a few moments, the bay opened and Kyra flew the skiff out like a bullet from the barrel of a gun. The planet looked like shit, and it was in the early hours of morning. It was almost unbelievable that just the day before, she was waking up in her cot in Ursa Luna Max.

The skiff shook as she entered the atmosphere and then she gasped at the damage up close. There were pillars of some kind right outside the city- which was smoking. The buildings were dilapidated, some were crushed- bodies of every kind were scattered haphazardly throughout the streets. It definitely screamed invasion if she had ever seen one before. There was a clearing in the middle of the city where she was clear to land. Feeling the ship lurch, she unbuckled herself and fled the slip of a ship. When the ramp hit the ground, she felt a gust of heat and smoke. Choking, she fled the small space and into the fray. There were survivors here or there, but not many. The once lively streets of New Mecca were now desolate- a ghost of what it use to be. All of the early morning light came solely from the system's star. Every person she tried to talk to only ran away, the only hint at direction were their fingers.

Kyra really wanted to check on Imam, Lajun and Ziza- but it didn't look like she had that kind of time. She took out one of the guns that she had in the holster and began running toward the gargantuan pillars with faces on them. After the hood was secure on her head, she was able to filter out the sun rays reflecting off the surfaces of buildings and sheet metal from downed ships. Kyra wanted her own revenge- she never wanted this to happen here. Maybe T3 but... Never here. If anything had happened to Imam or his family- she would kill that man whom she spoke to before. Her eyes widened when she saw foot soldiers swarming the place. The hadn't seemed to see her, so she marched on. It was miles of desert between herself and the position of the beacon.

"Halt, Breeder!" Kyra skidded to a stop, turning her hooded head at one of the men who's weapon was pointed upwards. _I don't have time for this!_ She pointed the similar gun she had acquired from Dita to the man and pulled the trigger. The man went flying several feet in the air before he landed with a resounding thud- dead. She looked at the little gun in her head and nodded appreciatively.

Kyra ran into several soldiers, with the same 'Halt Breeder' command. And every single one of them met with the same fate. Instead of walking straight into the bowels of hell itself, she ran behind the ships to the one in the center. There were different kinds of guards surrounding it- and it seemed like there was only one entrance.

Holstering the gun, she looked around for another way in. It would be stupid to only have one entrance- the ship itself was longer and wider than what the soldiers were coming out of. It was proving to be a difficult task at hand, and the beacon had begun to round on her nerves. Something caught her eye, and it looked like another way it. The thrusters were starting up, and they came from within. She put the beacon in her pocket and climbed onto the hunks of metal- which weren't even hot yet. Kyra threw the idle thought from her brain as she moseyed into the ship. With one last pull, she hopped into a crouch and met resistance. All the people were wearing clothes that had metal shaped along the spine. With the tilt of her head, she made more use of the handy gun she had in her arsenal and vacated the engine room.

Taking the stairs to the upper level found more strangely clad people. They didn't look at her at all, more at something down below. Moving people over, she stifled a gasp. With wide eyes the size of planets, she saw her clone for the first time. She was wearing some sort of transparent yet black cloak that jingled when she moved. Her mouth went dry as she saw Riddick- who looked a bit beat up. The hall was quiet, and she could hear him clearly.

"Are you with me, Kyra?" The girl continued to talk about some Underverse before he asked the question again. "Are you with me, _Kyra_?" And the clone only walked around him before disappearing in the crowd. The gun dropped as soon as she heard her name from him. _I never told him my name- how does he know?_ A man looked up, and paused. She knew him, from hours upon hours ago. He tilted his head, and walked to Riddick, spewing something about converting and not rising again. Her fist beat against the wall, and she noticed Aereon drift onto the scene. _And there's my mark._ Kyra pulled away from the balcony as she made her way through the crowd. There was a spire of stairs on the other side- the sooner she got the Elemental out, the sooner she could talk to Riddick. Show off her fancy new toys.

With that thought in place, she grabbed the Elemental's arm who whirled around with wide eyes. Aereon hissed at her then, "What are you- You shouldn't be here for this. What- how?"

Kyra pulled herself closer to the elderly woman, "Ask Ulan that the next time you see him then. Next time you decide to clone me, ask me first." Kyra peered around to see Riddick start to fight the older man. "Look, I've been having dreams about that clone in Ursa Luna." The guards stared at her, so she smiled and nodded before continuing. "That man, whoever he is, I threatened him hours ago. I used whatever spiritual link me and that girl have." She pulled back her hair and showed the bruises on her jaw, "It snapped when those spines started doing whatever it was that they do. We gotta leave- like yesterday. Your people are waiting for you just inside orbit."

Kyra heard that man talk and it finally garnered her attention. "Give me your soul."

Riddick spun around and punched him in the face, "Fuck you!"

She had never heard him speak like that before, so temporarily, Aereon was forgotten. The woman in white watched in interest as the woman watched the fight. Her eyes- which were obviously artificial were keen- as if a cat watching a mouse before it pounced. She could tell Kyra wanted to go out into the open, her visible muscles were tensed. Something was holding her back, nonetheless.

Kyra gripped her gun that was nestled in the holster when the older man beat Riddick to the floor. His brow and lips were split- blood was streaming down his face.

"You're not the one to bring me down, Furyan." Kyra slowly turned to Aereon, who was still looking at the scene. Suddenly, he screamed out in pain. The clone used part of the spear from before to stab him in the back. Before Kyra could blink, the clone was hit and flew across the room into one of the columns that had spikes protruding from it. She flinched and took a step back.

Aereon whispered to her, "This was what I was avoiding, Kyra. You would have perished this day." Her gaze was locked onto the clone and followed until her body slid to the steps before the throne. Her hazel eyes were staring right back as blood leaked from her lips.

Kyra moved away from Aereon and went around the room. As Riddick and some other man were finishing the fight, the clone watched her with eyes losing their shine. When Kyra stepped out into the open, there was a resounding 'No' that echoed. The boots on her feet made a metallic sound across the marble. Aereon's eyes widened as her charge made her way to the clone's body. _No, not yet!_ Kyra knelt down and stroked the clones face. As she whispered something, a shiver ran down her spine. Taking the gun out of her holster, she pointed it towards Riddick.

As her head got closer to the clone, the steps behind her paused. "Come back to me in five years- you'll be ready then." Kyra received the message and dropped the dark matter gun. Standing to full height, she turned around to face Riddick. His eyes had been on the clone, and went to her. His eyes narrowed, "Who the fuck are you-"

Aereon drifted between them, to placate the distressed man. "We were just leaving- I apologize, Riddick."

xxx xxx

All he knew was fury when Lord Marshall murdered Kyra. She was safe, before she helped him. After he killed Zhylaw, he was going to her but a person completely dressed in black clothing was already there. With another fit of rage bubbling through his veins, he held a steady gait. The person must have sensed him coming, a gun was pointed to his chest. Kyra spoke to the person, _"Come back to me in five years, you'll be ready then._" The gun was dropped promptly, and then he was staring into another pair of silver eyes.

When Aereon came in between them, the person laughed darkly. It was a woman- the voice was familiar. His eyes went to Kyra's body, who had a smile on her face. His fists clenched tightly and he felt a growl rumbling deep within his chest. He stood on guard when the woman pulled out a grenade and twisted it around.

Before she tossed it at him, it occurred to him something was amiss. Aereon had fear rolling off of herself in waves but the woman gave away nothing. She was a blind spot- and something caught his eye. There was a leather cord wrapped around her neck.

Kyra had been someone completely different. They looked exactly the same but, someone had been fucking with him from the start. He took a step forward and the bomb was tossed in his direction- when it exploded he saw her face. Her eyes squinted from the bright light- but it was exactly the same.

When the flash grenade went through it's cycle, the woman and Aereon were gone and he was left with the entirety of the Necromonger army. He walked to Kyra's body and held her in his arms. "Are you with me, Kyra?" He wanted answers, maybe he could get her to say something. But when she spoke, he felt every single emotion fall on him again. Momentarily, he forgot about the two people from before. His sights were solely on her.

The clone took a deep breath, "I was always with you. _I was._" It was her last, so he laid her down and sat back on the throne.

When the army started to kneel before him, he felt himself whisper the words that started it all. "You keep what you kill."

xxx xxx

"He would have killed you, Kyra. You never should have been there." Kyra was working on getting the Necro ship out of the docking bay. "Are you listening to me?"

"I hear you, I get it. You're not my mother, Aereon."

"No, but you are my family whether you like it or not." The ship started up without a hitch and she already had the door open. As she got the frigit out of Necropolis, Kyra only paused to toss the tracking beacon to the woman.

"Don't even want to know. I have my own business back on the ground. You get back to your people. Tell Dita that her family is fine- I passed them on my way to that place. From here on out, I won't be seeing you. I'm sick and tired of hearing about training or Furyans or Necros- I'm done. You trained a fine good soldier, perfect for what they paid for. I wonder, is my uncle a part of the faction that my father was with? And that's why he has a death sentence or is it all of you? I'm not-" She stopped herself and shook her head.

"I have the coordinates to Furya, if that is what you so desire."

Kyra turned her head and glared at the Elemental. "You know, that Lord Marshall fellow also called Riddick a Furyan. How interesting, that. And while we're at it- you fucked something up when you sucked my soul outta me. Maybe you shoulda cleaned out the nanites in my system as well. Instead of blaming my explosive habits on just my Furyan side. Yeah, I could just about cut your head off lady. But you dangle home in front of me like a piece of meat- what makes you think I'll just go for it. And what the fuck did that clone mean by, 'You'll be ready in five years.' Really? Ready for what." Kyra was up and out of the seat with a large blade at Aereon's neck.

The woman vanished and appeared on the other side. "Perhaps, when you find your father, ask him why they wanted a weapon such as yourself." The floor under Kyra slid open and she screamed as she continued to fall.

"You bitch!" Was all the white robed woman heard before she closed up the floor. Taking control of the ship, she left then. Ulan was in for a rude awakening- too much was spilled today.

xxx xxx

Kyra dragged herself from the water and onto the shore. Laying back onto the red sand, she watched as the Necromonger fleet recalled the white ball of light and took it with them. She closed her eyes as the sun blasted her irises with light. _Five years until what exactly?_ Something made a noise and she pulled it from her pocket. Somehow, the Elemental slipped the com back into her hands. Opening the message, she found coordinates. Sitting up, she put them into the device and it configured a course. It would take a year from where she was to reach it- even with sufficient ion drives. What kind of place was that far on the edge of the known universe?

Imam and his family came first, nonetheless. Her pack was still on that big ship outside the planet, so what artillery she had on her person was all she wrote. Her fingers sifted through the pockets and pulled out a small chip- her UD card. Pleasantly surprised, she had a hop to her step as she weaved her way into the broken city. It had been far too long to be here and she missed them. The only other survivor to Hunter Gratzner and Kublai Khan ship.

Banners from whatever festival were strewn from building to building- holes and scorch marks all up on them. What got her the most was that the few people left, maybe a couple hundred, were clearing the streets and some vendors were selling what goods hadn't been incinerated. Stopping by one vendor, she asked for directions, "Excuse me, do you happen to know where I can find Imam Abu al-Walid's residence?"

He pointed to a street and told her which way to go off to. Before she left, she bought a bag of fruit that wasn't bruised. The man thanked her by holding her hands and bowing several times. For now, the man could use a little money- so she helped him for helping her. Tucking the bag under her arm, the completely black clad woman meandered through the streets and came to steps where she could see the home. It was destroyed.

When she walked in, Lajun was fixing something up in the kitchen area- Abu and Ziza were nowhere to be found and her heart sank. Coughing, she alerted her presence to the older woman. In turn, she spun and made some kind of noise before gathering Kyra in her arms. "Thank Allah you are home."

"Lajun- where is Abu? Ziza? Are they... Are they alright?" At the mention of Imam's name, the woman froze and slowly let go of Kyra. "Lajun?"

"Imam was... He was killed by one of them. Ziza! Please come down, I have someone for you to meet. She is your older sister." The woman gave a sad smile to the green eyed girl, "Your eyes shine like the stars, Jack."

Kyra wasn't going to correct Lajun, or the little girl running down the stairs excitedly, "Jack! Father and mother have told me all about you." The brunette was right, Ziza turned out to be exactly how she imagined. Full of exuberance; everything a little girl should be. Kneeling next to the girl, Kyra held her arms out to Ziza and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Oh, I haven't seen you since you were small. Look at you, all grown up. Man, Lajun, I feel _old_." Ziza's mother only laughed and motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen. "I bought some fruit- and by the looks of this place, you could use it. I'll be around for a while- so let me know if you need help."

Lajun paused and eyed the hooded girl. "Jack, can you take off that hood please?" Kyra paused and put Ziza on one of the chairs. "It's just- I-"

"No, it's fine." Forcing the piece down, she pulled out a peach and took a bite of it. "Oh my God, it's been so long since I ate real food. Oops, sorry Lajun." Said woman gave her a condescending look that spoke volumes- Kyra felt like she was really home. Smiling, the green eyed girl walked over to Abu's widow and gave her a heart felt embrace. "I really am sorry for what happened, Lajun. If I'd known sooner- perhaps I could have done something."

The darker toned woman regarded the ex-convict of a child she once knew. Older, stronger and from the looks of things; easily faster and more agile than before. Whatever had happened to young Jack did wonders for how she handled herself.

She sincerely hoped that times of peace would last longer this time around- Helion couldn't afford another invasion or war as it was.

xxx xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**The World I Knew**

"_Lajun! Ziza!" Eyes that shone like stars shone at the bodies of her old friend's family. Three men in armor not from their world were smirking and their weapons were smoking. Snarling, Kyra pulled out a dark matter gun and pulled the trigger- but nothing happened. One of the men pointed to a brace around his arm and tsked at her. "Those two were the last of the people I loved you bastard. I'm going to kill you!"_

The brown haired woman shot up from her bed on her ship named _Azijun_, named after the family that 'harbored' her from the Gurahn Government.

The credits she used to buy the ship itself were savings from helping the denizens of New Mecca to rebuild their fallen city. Kyra confiscated most to all of the dark matter guns that the Necromongers used. Some weapon designers were itching to rebuild and sell them- that's where Kyra got her trade from. Black market weapons, artifacts and even clothing. There was no cover story for her, but she had raised enough money to make her ship become invisible by using chameleon technology from the Pandora System. She could kiss those weird, shapely creatures over there for their brains and lack of brawn. Kyra had crates upon crates of Necro fire power in the cargo bay of _Azijun_.

The hand guns and rifles were the biggest sellers. They required no ammo- pulling dark matter from the atmosphere replenished it's reserves. They only got stronger within the deep reaches of space. The science of it was lost on Kyra- who's only goal was to sell and trade the items found on lost worlds that were destroyed by the world enders.

Getting up from her bed, she headed down the short hall of rooms into the bathing area. The nightmare of a memory made her sweat- she hated that feeling. The feeling of watching someone close die over and over again. It was a never ending cycle.

She never did kill the bounty hunters after her ass. They had tech that Helion system could only dream of. Maybe, if she went into the BMT earlier, they would have been safe. Or maybe, if she had never met them- any of them- they would all be safer. Instead, she shook the less than fanciful thoughts from her brain and moved on to the next ritual- eating food that tasted like food.

Her ship had five rooms that had nothing to do with the ship- something transport ships lacked. Cost her seven hundred thousand UDs to get a custom transport vessel. Besides weaponry and cloaking devices, it had a kitchen area, work out room, sleeping room, bathroom and navigation. After she ate, she would work out with a higher grade of gravitation and check out navigation. In one of the courses, she had Furya marked; in case she ever had the balls to go there. Still a year from any direction- which was strange.

"Must be a wormhole planet or something. Need better upgrades on this baby if I want to go there..." Currently, Kyra was in a ghost shipping lane on her way to the Frigido system. There was talk of a rogue Necro frigit she wanted to get her hands on. Hopefully, with some conversion, she could use their dark matter drives. If not, she could always sell it. Her ship was decent in size but it couldn't take on an entire other ship in the docking bay. Skiffs were life rafts- she had one just in case. But the frigs were... Twice the size of her skiff. It would eat her ship.

In all honesty, Kyra was hoping it wasn't just a frigit. Anything bigger, she could put her ship inside and park on a random planet while she conducted personal upgrades.

The planet it was located on was called Ultra Violet Nine. Temperature was higher than the most frozen planet, UV6. Closer to the sun and all. If you could really call it a sun.

The system rotated around a black star that's light came off as violet in color. Easier for her then, and not normal humans. Her navigator alerted her of the estimated time of arrival; twelve hours.

Back when she started her trek from space port seven, she thought about using cryo. Then she thought about the last time and what Ulan told her several months ago- she literally ran into him on a planet called Nera. It was one of the Elemental planets; they didn't have a system of their own. The had planets scattered across the known universe that were reserved for their strange race of people. It wasn't a heart felt reunion of any kind; but it was filled with information. The nanites in her system would speed up her cellular growth and in turn cause her to age again. He was also the one to help her with her trade- hopefully the information wasn't faulty about the Necro paraphernalia.

Thinking of the dark cult of people made Kyra think of Riddick. The trade was something to pass the time until that mark hit five years. Already, almost two has passed. She was with Lajun for eleven months before Gurah got word of her from some snitch back on Ursa Luna. Kyra wouldn't be surprised if it was the Guild dog she stole that ship from. Nine months into being back on New Mecca she was able to get her ship. It wasn't until after they died that she registered it on Helion Six as _Azijun_.

"Message received from Efka Major. Proceed or delete?"

"Proceed, pause. Pull to navi and play." The face of her friend greeted her as a hologram. "Do I want to know how you guys got out of there or-"  
>The seventeen year old female tutted Kyra, "Not the time- Look. Brock says you need to get to Taurus Three as soon as possible. He's there now- you're close aren't you?"<p>

"Why the hell would I go there?" Kyra shook her head, "No hellos, how are you's- nothing. I would ask who raised you- but we all know that answer."

The dark haired girl crossed her arms and turned her nose up petulantly, "It has to do with Gurah and their Weapons Department. Brock said if you want to use cryo safely, then you best get your ass moving. He found something underground that can help you. Frigido is eight hours from Taurus One- so get moving!" The image closed out and the room regained it's normal light spectrum.

"Coordinates received. Proceed or delete?" Kyra looked up at the ceiling and had the computer lock in the address.

"There goes my payday... Damn it, Brock. You have awful timing." Kyra left the room in favor of going to the training room. "Set gravity to five times regular." The brunette woman felt her limps grow heavier but not so much that she couldn't move. "Pull Hades simulation." The entire room was drowned in darkness and something flew by her head. Her hand flew down to her hip where a large raptor claw had been kept.

While the simulation ran it's course, she thought back to when she captured the scene for this particular part. She had traveled to that once dark planet, and gone was the desert. There was grass and some small life growing. The entire world was like that. Once she got off her ship, she looked around the abandoned settlement with new eyes. Meaning, instead of thinking back of her just being a kid, she had looked at it from an adults perspective. Her first stop had been the Coring Room, where Ali's body was located. She vacated shortly thereafter, not being able to handle the memories of her short time as the boy's friend.

In one of the other buildings still sat their glass cups that had once been filled with water from the solar water tap. It felt as though ghosts were watching her as she looked around. Her hand had picked up one of the goblets and it cracked in her fingers. Must have been a bad omen, she left there as well. Her feet traveled her through the canyon and she passed by the hole Riddick stuck Carolyn and Abu and herself while he went to prep the skiff. Her hand slid away from it and continued down memory lane.

Eventually, she came to the crash ship. There were some valuables that Paris had that she could sell; had her ship come to her location remotely so she wouldn't have to walk back.

Kyra jumped back from one of the raptors but not before it sent it's sharp tail to her back for a deep scratch. She cried out in pain, before sending a blazing fist through it's hammerhead-like skull. It slid out audibly like the clone from that spike back on Necropolis. Grunting, she jumped back into a handstand to kick one of them with her bladed heel- followed through to bring it down underneath her when she landed on her feet once more. She straddled its back so she could break it's neck. Taking the hand of the beast, she used the blade hidden there to gouge into another raptors' throat. Her mind went back into the memory once the real threats were taken care of and she was running through the canyon.

Her feet carried her down into the freight and into what would have been pitch black. Her sunglasses came off the moment she saw the sarcophagus. There were some weapons left over from before and made a note to take them with her before she left. The coffin would be coming with her as well; torches could be her friends sometimes.

Finding nothing else of value, she went to the actual ship itself. Inside, she found a red box that was where Johns was sitting before the ran out into hell. When she opened it, she found morphine and caffeine inside. Her medical bay was lacking either, so she tucked it under her arm. Dead men didn't need drugs anyhow.

When the simulation ended, she went off into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. She didn't find much on her trek back to Hades- just opened healed scars. She found that Johns was a junky, and skeletons trapped in cryo chambers that were cracked open like cans of sardines. Kyra felt sorry for any poor bastard that found that planet by the time of the eclipse. But, that wasn't her problem.

"Navigation, ETA please."

The computer responded with out missing a beat, "Five hours and forty five minutes is the estimated time of arrival. Initiate secondary boosters?"

"Calculate ETA after intiated, please."

"Fifteen minutes to orbit."

That definitely beat having to wait almost six hours of doing nothing. Part of her was excited about what Brock had found; the other half was wary. She was kicked out of the planet permanently a long time ago- after they found she had stowed away of course. The sound of the drives kicking in was music to her ears. Pandorans had amazing tech, what with primary ion drives and the secondary being smaller light speed drives; she had it made. Rushing to the cock pit, Kyra strapped herself in with a large grin on her face. The computer rushed her through space like a rocket filled with nitrous oxide- it was an amazing feeling. Kyra was glad she didn't get motion sickness- the stars passing by looked like lines from a visualization machine. All she needed was some good music and would have the life of luxury.

Once the drives sputtered out of life, she landed her ship where the coordinates to Brock's location was. Taurus looked like New Mecca had when they were invaded by the Necros- desolate and smoking. In fact, there was a singular pillar that sat in the middle of the city- still active. It occurred to her how strange it was that there was no sign of Necromongers until a frigit passed her ship by. "Halt, unknown vessel. State your purpose and contents."

She flew under the small vessel and pulled up on her controls, "State this, bastard!" She laughed when it did it's job and the ship went down. "Looks like Brock really had _perfect_ fucking timing." After her ship was safely cloaked, she took her com pad and ran like the dickens. Idly, she glanced at the neighborhood and almost tripped over her own feet. Her childhood home was around this place and it seemed like that's where her friend was located. She missed the silver pools watching her as she ran through the streets. A group of Necromongers came upon her, and the figure started to leave the shadows until a strange sight was beheld. There was light coming off of Kyra in waves, the figure hid away once more to watch the scene.

Using her anger, she was able to pull a little bit of Elemental prowess she had in her metaphysical arsenal. She pulled out her altered dark matter side arm- and pulled the trigger several times. The 'mongers fell one by one from the intense heat it exhumed. Once they were for sure dead, Kyra put the gun away and followed where the com pad was leading her. In a few minutes, she would reach her old home and figure out what Brock wanted her for.

The figure stepped out of the shadows once the woman had gone and took in the state of the soldiers. Kneeling next one of them, silver eyes looked at the damage. Their bodies were smoking; still on fire from whatever that woman possessed. A smirk graced his face as he walked away from the small neighborhood, "How interesting..."

As she walked into her old home, she found Brock and several others with him. "What's going on here? You brought the whole crew with you..." Kyra trailed off as she saw the twins hanging back a few paces. "Ezra, Efka. Pleasant surprise. Looks like you made it to the 'old enough' club."

"Whatever. This was our first stop considering we didn't even break out of Slam City." When Ezra spoke, she was more than thoroughly shocked. He took off his glasses and provided her with a sight that was worth seeing. "Cutter did pretty good- for once." He was the first to come up to her and just about cracked her ribs with his version of a hug.

"Ez, let off. I can't breath!"

There were small greetings here and there as she made her way to Brock. The man looked as through he had aged ten years in the two that she had been absent. "You said you had something for me?"

He frowned at her but pulled a vial out of his breast pocket. As he put it in her hand, he covered it with both of his own. "It contains a sedative that will knock you out for several hours. We're here to escort you back to your ship before you take it. Perhaps you can take us to that planet you had always been talking about... Helion, wasn't it?

"We can't go there- isn't safe. It was like you said, Brock. Gurah issued a hostile take over of New Mecca. I think Nera is neutral grounds- but I have to stop at UV nine first. You guys got me way off track. It'll take a full eight hours this time. You're in luck- I have just enough room on that baby for all of your crew."

He lifted an eye brow, "Nera? Where do you find these places, Kyra?" All he received was a shrug in response. He turned to his small group of Ursa misfits. "Well. Now that we have our ride, let's get on with it. This place might be blasted sky high soon."

"I have a better idea. Just give me a few minutes and be ready to go." She pulled out her remote pad and entered the password. It bleeped in response to the command before minimizing. "This is my old home. I want to see what I can take with me. You're free to it as well, I don't really care." Saying that, she made her way down a couple of halls and entered her old bedroom. "Ugh... Pink everywhere..." Dodging the fluffy bed that looked oddly comfortable, she made her way next to. Her hands gripped the rug and pulled it away. Her father kept something there and always had it locked away. It was strange, nonetheless. It was a pitch black safe that had a scanner implanted within it. She wiped her hand on her thigh and placed it on the box. It scanned a few times and once more to be sure, she could only assume. Something inside clicked and it opened for her. Placing it on the floor, she opened it so she could see inside. There was a data pad, a few old credit cards and a package. "I'll have to look through this later..." The sounds of her ship got her to lock up the safe and tuck it under her arm. The group of six or seven was waiting for her, "I was serious before. I'm not using any of the shit in this house. Whatever, I guess. Let's get outta here."

xxx xxx

Vaako only did as his Lord Marshall commanded of him; however, watching the armada while he went to the people themselves without any of the other Necromongers was what made him wary. The man had killed their previous Lord not two years prior and yet to make his way to the Threshold and embrace the Necromonger way. No, the man was not entitled to be what he had wished for ages. When the time came, he would take his place as Lord Marshall and lead them all into the Underverse. The scene with the woman back then was strange. She looked as much Necro as any other denizen of Necropolis until she threw a grenade at the masses to cover up her escape. As he thought of it, he made he was into the catacombs- where they placed their fallen in a form of cryo-stasis until Underverse Come. They would arise once more, in the new world. Bodies upon bodies of fallen warriors or previous Lord Marshalls remained afloat in the violet chambers. His feet came to a stop as he watched the child slumbering beyond the looking glass. Kyra was her name, and she had aided Riddick in Zhylaw's demise. His glove reached out to where he would be able to feel her face and his mind exploded into stars.

_Blue veins covered every inch of him and it felt as through pain was radiating from the base of his skull. It passed shortly only to began anew inside his brain. His hands went to his head as the pain echoed around. Something was manipulating his body unnaturally- and as his eyes looked up; he saw the Elemental witch. She was saying for him to calm down and it would pass. _What would pass?,_ he thought to himself. His body began to shake as electricity erupted from his fingertips. _

Vaako pulled himself away from the body of the child. His gloved hand rubbed at his temples and he realized that he witnessed a memory. It was nothing he had ever witnessed before. There was still some time left. He called on of the mausoleum workers over, "I need you to take this body before the Quasi Deads immediately and do so before Lord Marshall returns." The worker did as he was bid and was gone from his sight. He closed the canister and made his way back into Necropolis.

The child's body was on the pedestal when he walked it, "Begin."

"Making entry..." Their combined voices went through their motions, "Furyan energy... There is a mind link also detected. Scanning most recent memories... Thoughts of a female by the name of Jack... Thoughts of an Elemental..."

"Dig deeper. I already know-"

The figures began to writhe around and it startled him. "Elemental energy found through the mind link..." He turned his head to the side and walked to one of them. "This child is born of experimental design... To have both halves would be... Must have both halves. Must have both." They continued to chant before he had to silence them. "Furyan Elemental energy..." They whispered as they were shut down.

He stood away from them as he thought of a plan to rid him of Riddick. He motioned the worker to take the child back to the catacombs as he walked into the heart of Necropolis. He would find the importance of the breeder child eventually, as his Lord Marshall walked by him. Those silver eyes were all knowing and full of fire.

He would beat that life down and make him want to leave. All would work in his favor...

xxx xxx

"I think we made it out of there just in time." Kyra stated as she set the vessel on route back to the Frigido system. "That's called the Ascension Protocol- it completely annihilates a planet. They have smaller once in the forms of close range weapons. Whenever a Necromonger group is surrounded, the leader sticks one of those bad boys into the ground and makes a twenty foot radius of destruction, killing every one or thing in it's path."

"You sure know a lot about those things..." One of the younger kids spoke up from the back.

Kyra turned partially to look at her, "I'm apart of BMT: Black Market Trade. I was on my way to pick up some really high grade material before Efka called me. It should rake in some serious credits."

Another voice spoke up, this time a young boy. "You say credits, don't you mean UDs?" Kyra waved the question off like a fly.

"It is what it is. Means all the same thing. I have some extra weapons you all can use to arm yourself. Rifles, hand guns, grenades- you name it."

"You went from killing people to illegal arms dealing. Quite the repertoire you have there, Kyr. What's next, slave trading?" A blade went by Ezra's face, centimeters from his ear. His hands went up in defense.

"Mind your words, Shiner- otherwise I'll cut your tongue from your mouth." Everyone could her the warning rumbling from her chest.

Ezra didn't get the hint, "Oh. So the pot's calling the kettle black, is it? At least I got my eyes from Shirah- you bought yours. What's that tell everyone? That you're a wannabe!"

His own sister stepped away from him, not wanting to be in the middle of this fight. Sometimes, her brother had no filter. This was one of those times. Kyra didn't move from her spot but her eyes were locked onto her brother's. She attempted to make a motion to Brock; but he only shook his head. Only Kyra could tell her the fate of her twin now.

"This wannabe got you off that planet before you got yourself killed. If you didn't want to be around me, Ezra, why are you with all of these people then? I thought you didn't want to be in Slam City anymore. Don't act all high and mighty just because a vision of a dead woman granted you your vision. I don't see the Wrath of Furya burning anywhere on you. So until then, boy, keep your mouth and opinions to yourself. Come find me when you're a man and maybe, just maybe, I'll give you a piece of my mind. Until then, sit tight and shut up. You're a guest, not a commodity." Kyra didn't give anything away as she turned back to the controls. The light speed drives were still on cool down, so it was true speed this time around. Her hand fiddled around with the vial until a hand was on her shoulder. Light green eyes looked up and found Brock with a small smile of satisfaction on his face.

"You handled that better than I had hoped." He watched as the stars passed them by for a few minutes in silence. "You got some cryo we could use? Artificial sleep is better than nothing."

"Yeah- but first. Who dropped you off there? It couldn't have been anyone I know. They're all dead or not around."

The fingers on her shoulders dug in as he came to her ear and whispered. Her own fingers gripped his as she stood up in response. "Follow me, I'll show you where your crew can get some shut eye." Most of his group were children save for one older woman who was around Brock's age. Must have been one of the parents that were able to escape- didn't matter to her. _Azijun_ was a transport vessel after all. "I won't be joining you all. I'll be like your personal security. We are on a ghost shipping lane- no one comes out here. The only traffic will be those who are in the BMT. And even then, no stray ships or comets will come into contact with us. Just sit tight and I'll wake you up when we get there." Stopping herself short, she let all of them enter the tubes; including Brock and Joyce. "Nera is about a month from Frigido. Once I'm done with collecting my payday, we'll head out. Not a moment sooner, you all made me late. If it's what I think it is, I'll be making a lot of money."

Once all the doors were closed and secure, Kyra made her way up the shoot and into the upper floor. Her room and the magical anti-nanite serum were waiting. Pausing in the tiny hall, she opened a pair of sliding doors to get an injector. Placing the vial within, she shut the doors and went into hers. "Lights, twenty percent."

She tossed the injector gently on the bed while she went to her closet and grabbed softer clothes for her to sleep in. Stripping off her weathered leathers, she tossed it to the corner where her other articles sat until she could reach somewhere to do her laundry. Once she sighed from relief, she got under the covers and stared at the blue vial. She couldn't see anything special about it, but shrugged. If it cured her singular problem of a life time, it would make her happy. Plunging the liquid into her arm felt like razor blades ripping through her blood vessels. The injector fell to the floor as she writhed around on her bed. "What the fuck kind of sleeping agent causes pain!"

She was panting by the time it reached every nerve ending inside of her. Her back arched off of the bed as she released a silent scream. Her eyes were wide and she saw black stars clouding her vision. Soon, the blackness took over and she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

_It was strong and it was pulling at her mind. A white cloud came from nowhere in particular and a woman was walking up to her. But where she was wasn't somewhere she remembered every being. Her body was being suspended- cold and dead. Was she dead? _

_Tombstones lined front and back, side to side through the valley. Smoke was billowing from the trees and fallen cities. The sky was dark and there was not a star in sight. She could see the sun rising from the south- the only thing left of what use to be a beautiful planet. _

"_What you see, are the people who were not able to flee Furya. There is a rage deep inside all of us, waiting to be awakened. In time, when you _truly_ wake; you will understand." The strange woman put her hand on her chest before speaking once more. "Your soul has been separated by cruel means. As I speak, there is another using it for a vile will. So many wish to use you as the weapon you were made to be. But I am to put a stop to that- no child of mine will be used in that manner. With this mark, I shall separate that link with your other half." Her hand landed on Kyra's chest and she felt her body shake violently. Once the mark was planted, the woman put her hands on the younger woman's face. "Oh. Your eyes are only half of what they could be. I want so much to grant you the abilities of an alpha- but you are not yet ready, Kyra. This mark will kill you if you are not reunited with the rest of your true self in due time." _

_The white cloud started to fade and all she saw were the woman's eyes. Her lips began to move without her permission. "You're...I remember you from so long ago-"_

_Shirah held the expression of shock but laughed. It sounded amazing to her ears. "Yes. Yes I am. What your father did was wrong- and you will face many trials along your way." Her head tilted to the side and a coy smile replaced what was before. "And I see a man in your future. Already, he holds our shared mark. Perhaps... Perhaps you will finally find peace in these trying times." Her warm hands dropped and she was gone. Kyra held her hand out, but it was for not. There was heat pulsating over her heart-_

Kyra woke with a gasp and held her chest tightly. She was covered in sweat and it was dripping uncomfortably down her in waves. The dream was still fresh in her mind and she heard an alarm go off before the computer spoke over the speakers. "Ultra Violet Nine reached- Estimated time of orbit arrival is T minus three minutes. Prepare for entrance- Current temperature is mild- chances of precipitation is thirty percent. Atmosphere is habitable. Population is less than twenty-five. Proceed?"

"Hell yes, proceed. Auto pilot and auto land, if possible. Wake our passengers." The static ended and she clambered out of bed and straight into the bathing room.

After she took a quick shower, Kyra dressed in gray leggings and a shirt that stopped mid thigh. It had detachable arms for weather changes and a furry hood for comfort. She forced her boots on her feet as she hopped down the hall, excitement radiating off of her. Finally, she would be getting the biggest shipment in dark matter that she had ever seen.

Jumping down to the bottom floor, she saw her guests stumbling out of the tubes, all with the same groggy expressions. She let them wander about as she went into the bay and holstered her weapons. Her hand went to the dial and let down the ramp. A warm breeze greeted her as she thumped down the grated metal. The sun didn't harm her eyes as it shone through the clouds of the sky. Her ship was parked near some trees and a small cliff side, green grass littered the area in patches. Her hand gripped the pad as a map of the terrain was downloaded from the small satellite she dropped in orbit.

"You guys stay near the ship while I look around. Or you can wander, I don't care. Just don't follow me." Kyra was walking away as she spoke, raring to get the item and get back off the ground. As much as she loved true weather and gravity, she needed to upgrade her ship to make it to that home world of hers.

Her thoughts drifted back to the strange dream she had earlier and she pulled down the front of her shirt to see a fading specter print. The shape of a hand was the only proof of reality- the proof that Shirah came to her in her sleep. _What did she mean by alpha?_ Kyra thought to herself, feet sounded against the grassy terrain. She looked up in time to see a group of Necros surrounding the area and she pulled back to hide behind one of the larger trees. So, the intel was right about the frigit. But there were soldiers that came along with the package. There was maybe ten of them, more inside the ship. They guarded something, the way they stood with their weapons drawn. A noise brought her attention and found some animal creeping up to the frigit. One of the Necros aimed and took a shot at the poor creature. It flew into the air and disappeared beyond the trees. _Seriously? It was basically a rabbit! Beware- killer bunnies._ Her eyes rolled in their sockets as she pulled out a nine bang. Turning the dial, she tossed it through the branches and covered her face while waiting for it to explode.

There were grunts and groans, alerting her of the successful hit. She pulled out two blasters and went out into the open to kill the men she could. She shot the men on the outside ring, flinging them away from the ship and herself. The closer she got, the more men she found. The ramp was down on the ship, so in she went. They also had weapons and began shooting them at her. Ducking into a roll, Kyra stopped and shot the closest one in his junk- his stunned form hit the wall. Turning around, she dropped on of the guns in favor of a close range weapon- ballistics knife. It went into the eye of another Necro.

The ship was bigger on the inside and held a lot of Necro fire power. When her blaster ran out of ammo, she grabbed one of the fallen shot guns and started blowing them away with a warrior's shout. "Just die already!" The money from the Necromonger frigit would rake in a lot of UDs- she could put some major upgrades on her small ship. Or go on vacation. Anything.

It was just the damn Necros in her way of a huge profit. The gun was dropped as she pulled an incendiary grenade from her pouch- she threw it around the corner and covered her head. Maybe not the biggest payday- the haul now had holes. Still, she wanted to replace her ion drives with the ones on the ship. Her hand pulled out the larger raptor bone and ran into the room. There were four in the room that were still breathing. Not long thereafter, they were choking on their own blood from when she punctured their lungs. Leaving that room, she followed the hall to another part of the vessel. Kyra pulled back as she saw a woman in a skin tight tan dress talking to a body with chalices of liquid on either side.

"We're under attack, Vaako. I can't- There's someone coming. There is nothing here on this planet- save for some rabid animal life." Kyra could see the ripples in the cups from where she was eavesdropping. The voice on the other side was deeper- definitely a man.

"It was suppose to be there- are you telling me you haven't even looked for yourself? That woman is exactly the same- find her and keep her near the Threshold until I rid us of Lord Marshall." The woman made an unsatisfied noise in the back of her throat, "Know your place, Dame Vaako."

"Dear husband, the scans turned up empty. There is no one-"

"Then scan again. If that ship is under siege, then someone is obviously there. I have to go- Do not fail me."

Dame Vaako allowed the Quasi Dead to retreat into the wall and went around the corner and was gone from Kyra's line of sight. Her hands gripped the blade tighter- juicy bits were happening with the current Necromonger campaign that some of the denizens weren't happy about.

She continued a mantra in her head, _Not my problem, not my problem. _Kyra groaned inwardly as she slipped into the room and took care to not make noise across the marble floors. She stalked to where she saw the Vaako woman hide to. Peering around the bend, she saw the woman walk to the control room. Her head tilted to the side and before she knew it, heard the ship began to start up. "Shit!" She hissed and ran back the way she came. The ramp was closed by the time she got there. Her open palms slammed on it before letting out an annoyed grunt. Her eyes scanned the room for anything she could use to get it open.

Whatever plans she had were once again spoiled due to untimely entry. The bone of the blade had begun to crack under pressure from her iron grip. Boots echoed through the halls and before Kyra knew what was happening, her body was pressed against the cold floor and her eyes glared daggers at one of the men with scars all over his face. He was on his knees in front of her, hands inching towards her face. "What a beautiful creature you are... It's too bad really. I would have wanted you for myself." Kyra spat in his face and he smacked her. "Insolence will not be tolerated, Breeder!"

"And I won't tolerate being smack around, mister with a fucked up face! Get off of me or else!" Her eyes started to cloud over from the weight of one of the consorts on top of her. "Ugh, you're heavy. Lay off the chips, fat ass!" Her face was red from the slaps of the ugly man still in front of her.

"Crone! Lay off of the Breeder- we are not here to collect it and then beat it until it's unrecognizable." The woman, Dame Vaako, spoke from the corridor leading to the control room. Her eyes had unnatural shadows above and below- as if the color had been burned on. Her hair was up in a tight, cone shaped design. Kyra could hear her clothes as she sauntered into the room. Her hand went to her hip as she smiled softly. "Little Breeder, I am surprised. You look just like the little one from before." Kyra's brows drew in as Vaako spoke. Whatever the Dame was going to say was cut off when one of the men started to speak.

"Dame Vaako- her body is shaking violently. I won't be able to-"

"Fuck- Anron, move-"

"What's going on-"

Kyra felt a massive energy take over her as the cloud from the dream took in the scene and changed it to Furya- and all the tombstones not excluded. Shirah placed her hand on her chest then moved it to Kyra's. "This mark holds the rage of Furya- this is going to hurt." Her body shook more until her chest and arms were rippling in raw power. When it reached it's pinnacle, it erupted like a volcano and the room became black.

Dark green eyes fluttered open hours later- and screamed. "What the hell!" Kyra's hands went to her face as she saw her hands for the first time. They became fists then after. "I want a refund, Cutter, you bast-" The brunette was cut off by a series of violent coughs and turned onto her side as blood came up onto the floor. Once the fit was settled, she tried to blink back the tears forming. "I'm... I'm dying..." Using the back of her hand, she wiped the excess blood from her lips and stumbled over herself to get to the control room. There were scouts manning the strange controls but didn't bat an eye at her. "Take me back to UV Nine, Necros."

One of them with a bluish mask on it's face looked up at her and squeaked. Kyra raised an eyebrow and strode over to that one first. Her hand was gripped tightly around it's neck, "What was that? How's about you do as your told, and I won't have to freaking kill you."

The muscles and tendons in the scouts throat moved as it tried to speak, it's hand making a motion. She let go.

"You keep what you kill-" Green eyes narrowed to slits, "You have Dame Vaako's title- you _are_ Dame Vaako. I will do what is commanded of me."

With a slack jaw, Kyra shook her head and waved him off. "Don't really care. My name is Kyra, not '_Dame Vaako'_. Just call me by _my_ name, understand? Now, get me back down right fucking now!"

Little did Kyra know, is that one of the commanders was still alive. He was bidding his time until he could take control of the ship and get back to Necropolis.

When the frigit was back to the ground, Kyra sent it away. "You tell whoever commands you that I just want to be left alone. Get outta here." As she watched it leave the atmosphere of the planet, she recalled all of the people she left behind. "Ah shit! Please still be there!" She weaved through the trees and within minutes; breathed a sigh of relief. Her ship was still docked in the same place she left it. As she walked into it, she could only wonder why they wanted her in the first place. They still must have her clone- but it would have been withered by now. Unless they had some massive form of advanced cryo to keep a body from decaying- which was entirely possible considering the technology they had, she was skeptical. The crew was in cryo, including Brock. She closed up _Azijun_ and set the computer's course to Nera. Kyra's back was to the computer as it flashed "Furya- Furyan System" and overlapped the course to Nera in the Ingeon System. As thoughts of Necromongers came to mind, as did the trio of bounty hunters that were after her back on New Mecca. They knew exactly where she was and who she was with. They knew just about everything she knew about herself and then some. Ian, one of the younger ones, made Ziza and herself watch as they used some sort of machine to strip Lajun of her skin. She died slowly and very painfully- her screams still haunted her in her sleep.

Ziza was only seven when they raped her and brutalized her little body. The heels of Kyra's palms rubbed at her eyes- trying to make the image disappear. It made her feel disgusting as she sat there and watched as her family was murdered in front of her. Even then, she couldn't even hurt a single one of their heads. The braces that they wore on their wrists contained tech that she hadn't even seen with the Necros.

Her hand pressed the button for the tube to open and she situated herself inside. Pulling the door shut, she flew threw the inside menu and set the cryo to awaken them all when they reached their destination. As the sedative took effect, Kyra sighed. It would be the first time in years that she allowed herself to be exposed to anything that forced her to sleep for extended periods of time.

The computer locked in Furya's coordinates instead of Nera- it would take a year for them to reach their destination. As the light speed drives intiated, the ship automatically shut down all internal lights and all auxiliary power was rerouted to maintain the warp speed. The only thing the young woman thought was strange was that ion drives didn't sound that way normally.

It was a long time before anything went wrong; and she wouldn't know a thing until she woke for the true first time.


End file.
